


To Steal You with a Kiss

by Victorrotto



Series: Is that a phone in your pocket? [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorrotto/pseuds/Victorrotto
Summary: It’s been three months since Kai and Kyungsoo became an item. As Christmas approaches and Kai’s dumbness is slowly reaching unprecedented heights, Kyungsoo begins scheming to make his less-than-bright boyfriend jealous. Nothing can go wrong with that plan, right?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Is that a phone in your pocket? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744141
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	To Steal You with a Kiss

# Chapter 1

“Kyungie, can Kai fuck me?”

Kyungsoo buried his face in his hands. It hadn’t been even an hour since Kyungsoo woke up, but he felt like going back to bed already. He often wondered why he was even putting up with Baekhyun; it wasn’t as if the eyeliner freak was contributing anything meaningful to their friendship.

“For the last time already, no, Baek,” Kyungsoo sighed into his hands.

“But I really need to get off!” Baekhyun whined. “Chanyeol’s been gone for so long already; I miss having his—”

“Spare me the details, please,” Kyungsoo groaned. “Come on, Baek; why would you even think I’d let _my_ boyfriend sleep with _you_?”

“You let him make out with me last time!”

“Well… those were different circumstances. And besides, there’s a huge difference between kissing and having sex!”

Baekhyun snorted. “A tongue into the mouth, a dick into the ass, what’s the big deal?”

“Seriously, you—wait, did Kai kiss you back?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Kyungie? You ask _now_? We’ve got more pressing matters! I need the D!”

“Well, find someone else, because Kai’s only going to fuck you over my dead body,” Kyungsoo snarled.

“You meant it figuratively, right? Because I really don’t want to kill you just to—”

“Baek!”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Baekhyun sighed in defeat. “Kai’s dick is off limit. Okay! Well, let’s see who else is there….”

Kyungsoo suddenly felt Baekhyun’s stare fixated on him, and he didn’t like it one bit. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Kyungie, you have a dick, right?”

“WHAT THE FUCK, BAEKHYUN?!”

“You’d be helping your best friend out in his time of dire need!”

“I’m not fucking you, Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo shook his head violently. “That’s the most disgusting thing I’ve heard in my life!”

Baekhyun was about to retort, but he stopped himself at the sound of approaching footsteps. Seconds later, Kai entered the kitchen, still half-asleep.

“Kai!” Kyungsoo immediately called out, running over to his boyfriend who was trying to fix his messy morning hair.

“Wassup, baby?” Kai answered with a hoarse voice.

“Baek wants to rape me!”

“Well, technically, I’d be on the receiving end, so that’s not rape, is it?”

“Shut up Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo whimpered. “Kai, tell him he can’t!”

Kai looked back and forth between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo several times. “Can I watch?”

Kyungsoo groaned, closing his eyes. He could hear Baekhyun exploding in laughter as he high-fived Kai.

“Hey, Soo, you okay?” Kai said softly when he noticed Kyungsoo’s grim expression.

“Hmm,” was Kyungsoo’s only reply.

“You know I only meant it as a joke, right?”

Truthfully, Kyungsoo didn’t. He wanted to believe that that was only Kai’s way of teasing him, but he couldn’t be sure. He was no expert in dating, but he’d always thought that there would be those overly sweet and fun moments like in dramas that he watched on TV. Of course, there were fun moments, especially at nights—Kyungsoo finally understood why Baekhyun was so obsessed with sex now—but their relationship was far from ‘sweet.’

In those three months that they’d been dating, they barely went out on dates. One might wonder what the point of dates even was when they were already living together, but it didn’t feel right to Kyungsoo. Living together was fun, he couldn’t deny that; however, he wasn’t feeling nowhere near as fluttery as he remembered Baekhyun being. Kai and he didn’t have that casual meeting-up-slash-getting-to-know-each-other period. They just skipped it altogether and went for the bed. And truthfully, Kyungsoo didn’t think that was a good way to go.

Also, Kai didn’t help much as a boyfriend. Even though Kyungsoo’s feeling for the dancer didn’t waver even for one second, he couldn’t deny that many of his fantasies about Kai were completely shattered after a couple of weeks. He didn’t know what he expected, but he was not expecting for the culture shock that came with some of Kai’s bad habits. But worst of all were Kai’s inappropriate jokes. They were fun the first couple of times, but after three months, instead of making him laugh, Kyungsoo was becoming increasingly more afraid that those jokes were not jokes at all. What if Kai really thought Baekhyun tasted good? Or what if he really didn’t mind hooking up with Chanyeol? Or what if he really wanted to watch Kyungsoo and Baekhyun going at it?

“Kyungie, you’re spacing out again.”

Kyungsoo blinked a couple of times. He looked up, his gaze meeting Baekhyun’s. “What?”

Baekhyun sighed. “You didn’t even notice when Kai left for school, right?”

Kyungsoo looked around. Kai was nowhere to be found.

“About what I said earlier—you know I didn’t mean a word of it, right?” Baekhyun asked.

“I know,” Kyungsoo nodded. “It’s just…. I don’t know…. It’s hard to explain….”

“You didn’t like Kai’s joke, I take it.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “I don’t know why I’m even feeling this way. I mean, we’re together, right? So why am I doubting him?”

“I think it’s because you guys went too fast,” Baekhyun said. “You skipped the whole trust-building part and just went for the fuck.”

“Funny you’re saying that, considering how excited you were when I told you,” Kyungsoo muttered.

“Well, of course I was,” Baekhyun shrugged. “My Kyungie finally lost his virginity, so I had to celebrate!”

“I told you I wasn’t a virgin!”

“After all those years, do you really think I can’t tell when you lie?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

Kyungsoo sighed. “I guess you’re right, Baek. It’s just…. I don’t know, maybe I was expecting a little too much from this relationship, and now I’m disappointed because I set the bar too high.”

“You know he really likes you a lot, right?”

“That’s the problem—I don’t!” Kyungsoo buried his face in his hands. “He keeps suggesting those stupid things—and even though he keeps saying he’s just joking, how can I be sure?”

“You don’t have a problem with me or Chanyeol joking around.”

“Because I’ve known you guys for ages. I can tell when you’re just being an ass, Baek. But Kai—he’s different, I guess. He doesn’t think the same way I do. We’re dating, but he barely compliments me or anything. Am I too much, or is he?”

“Maybe he thinks you already know how he feels about you,” Baekhyun shrugged. “I don’t know; the two of you are completely different from us.”

“Yeah, we don’t do the whole ‘master and his slave’ thing.”

Baekhyun smirked. “You don’t know how much you’re losing out.”

“Anyway,” Kyungsoo says with a little bit too much emphasis, “I just want for him to be a little more… boyfriend-like. Sometimes, it really feels like we’re just roommates with benefits. I mean, when he says he likes me, does he even mean he likes me mentally? What if he’s just attracted to the way I look?”

“See, that’s what dating should solve,” Baekhyun said, clapping his hands together. “Most people start dating because of physical attraction, and the emotions develop while you’re dating.”

“Except we kind of skipped all of that,” Kyungsoo bit his lip. “So, what should I do?”

“You expect a good advice from me?” Baekhyun frowned.

“You’re clearly the more experienced,” Kyungsoo said flatly.

“Uh… yeah, sure, but I don’t think I’m _that_ good at this, you know,” Baekhyun scratched his head. “I mean, Chanyeol’s my only dating experience, and you know he’s not exactly like other guys—”

“Neither is Kai.”

“—so I don’t know… maybe make him jealous or something? To see his reaction?”

“But how do I do that?” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrow.

“Flirt with somebody,” Baekhyun shrugged. “That usually works in dramas, doesn’t it?”

Kyungsoo supposed that Baekhyun was right. Whenever the second male lead got too close to the girl, the main guy would always lose his shit and just go rampant. Maybe if he could evoke that in Kai, he’d feel more at ease? But could it work? He looked at Baekhyun.

“Why are you staring at me with that weird look in your eyes?”

“Baek,” Kyungsoo started slowly, “you don’t suppose Chanyeol would mind if I—”

“No!” Baekhyun shook his head. “No, absolutely no! Kyungie, it’s fun when I do it, but when _you_ start suggesting disturbing things, it’s really creepy!”

“But there’s no one else!” Kyungsoo groaned. “As much as I hate to admit it, my social circles are almost non-existent! There’s no one I know besides you and Chanyeol who would help me out with this!”

“Well, I guess that’s a problem you’ll have to figure out on your own,” Baekhyun said. “Now, excuse me, I need to go and sate my needs….”

Kyungsoo sighed again. Just how was he going to pull this off?

# Chapter 2

“Hmm, so how about Jongdae?”

“Too nice.”

“Junmyeon maybe?”

“The guy from your political science class? Nope.”

“Why?”

“He’s creepy as fuck.”

Kyungsoo sighed for what must have been the millionth time already that day. “Which one of my friends is actually _not_ creepy to you?”

“It’s not my fault all creeps herd together,” Baekhyun shrugged, before adding with a smirk, “no offense to you, of course.”

“You said Tao won’t do because he looks like a panda!”

“Pandas are creepy.”

Kyungsoo buried his face in his hands.

“And stop with that, for fuck’s sake,” Baekhyun scoffed. “Your nose will get flat if you keep doing that.”

Kyungsoo looked at his best friend in disbelief. “Sometimes, I really have no words for you, Baek.”

“Because I’m so fabulous I make you speechless, I know,” Baekhyun smiled sweetly.

Kyungsoo chose to ignore that last remark. “So, what do I do now?”

“Maybe someone I know might help? I think I know—”

“No,” Kyungsoo interrupted him right away. “I don’t want the repeat of last time.”

No offense to Sunggyu, of course.

“Then how about Chan—”

“No.”

“What would you have me do then?” Kyungsoo groaned.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, Kyungie,” Baekhyun smiled encouragingly. “Just remember to ask me before you do something! And now excuse me; I’m sure Channie already misses me.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure whether Baekhyun was referring to the actual Chanyeol or the dildo he got himself as early Christmas present two days ago, and he didn’t even want to know.

It had already been four days since Kyungsoo decided to make Kai jealous, but he made absolutely no progress. Under normal circumstances, he’d probably have given up by now, but Kai wouldn’t let him stop—he kept going out with his friends, which left Kyungsoo home alone most of the time, or sometimes with the company of the overly horny eyeliner freak. And so Kyungsoo spent most of the time wondering whether or not Kai was snogging somebody around the corner. It didn’t help much that he was never invited to tag along.

 _‘To put it simply, Kai makes a bad boyfriend type,’_ a voice said in his head. _‘Maybe you should just break up with him and find somebody else.’_

 _‘It’s not that simple,’_ the second voice sighed mentally. _‘We don’t even know if Kai’s cheating on you or not. And besides, if you break up with him now, how awkward would it get? He’d probably have to move out. And you don’t want that, do you, Kyungsoo?’_

Of course he didn’t. As much as he hated how indifferent Kai seemed lately, he still harbored very strong feelings for the dancer. Breaking up was not an option—not yet, anyway.

His phone started ringing at that moment. Kai sent him a text. _‘Speaking of the devil,’_ he said to himself as he opened the message.

Kai: Hey babe, is it ok if my friends come over for dinner?

He quickly typed back.

DO: How many?

Kai: 3. Ren and Sehun and his bf.

DO: Ok.

Kai: <3

Kyungsoo sighed. He didn’t like the idea of having Kai’s friends—especially Ren—coming over, but he didn’t want to disappoint Kai. Not until he was ready to execute his plan.

He scrambled to his feet and headed to the fridge. As expected, there wasn’t enough food to feed six people, so he had to go grocery shopping again. Just his luck. He grabbed his coat from the hanger, put on shoes, and headed out of the apartment.

The chill winter air hit him in the face, making him shiver as he walked down the alley. Christmas Eve was now just days away, and for the first time, Kyungsoo was not spending it with his family. When he told his parents several weeks ago, they were loudly against it—it wasn’t as if he didn’t understand them, but he really, really wanted to spend some quality time with his newfound boyfriend at that time. With how things were now, he was really beginning to regret his decision.

He sighed in contempt when he finally entered the convenience store two blocks down the street. He didn’t even realize it until recently, but whenever he was feeling down, coming to this place put him at ease somehow, as if the place had some soothing effect on him. His eyes immediately darted over to the cash register, and his lips curled into a smile when he spotted his favorite classmate behind it, obviously bored as there was absolutely no one else inside the store.

“Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon smiled widely at him, waving enthusiastically. “Nice seeing you here today! How’s your winter break so far?”

“Hey, Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo greeted back. “I’m doing alright. You’re still working?”

“Someone’s gotta feed the kids,” Junmyeon laughed. “Just kidding, of course. I’ve got no kids. Yet.”

“Well, I’ve got five mouths to feed today,” Kyungsoo grinned. “I still have no idea what to make though.”

“Hmm, how about some steaks?” Junmyeon suggested, immediately rushing over to the meat section. “See, we’ve got some really juicy rib-eye cuts here! They’re perfect if you plan on serving them tonight—they don’t expire until tomorrow night! Not that I want to sell you almost expired food, of course, but you know, it’d be a waste if no one bought them.”

“It sounds great, actually,” Kyungsoo smiled at him, looking over the meat. “It’s not like they need to eat top-notch food anyway….”

“So, who’s coming over?” Junmyeon asked as he too helped Kyungsoo picking the right cuts.

“Just some Kai’s friends,” Kyungsoo replied absentmindedly.

“Relationship problems, huh?”

Kyungsoo blinked at Junmyeon. “How did you—?”

“You’re not even trying to impress your boyfriend’s friends,” Junmyeon shrugged. “That usually means you’re pissed at him.”

Kyungsoo sighed. “I guess I am pissed.”

“Care to share why?” Junmyeon asked.

Deciding that Junmyeon was a trustworthy enough friend, Kyungsoo began spilling the beans. He quickly explained his situation to Junmyeon.

“I don’t know, I just feel like it’s just me who’s trying to make something happen all the time,” Kyungsoo finished his rant.

“You think that to Kai, it’s just friendship with benefits,” Junmyeon said thoughtfully.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nodded. “It’s not like I’m expecting him to shower me with love and prepare events, you know. It’s just that I’d love it if we did more than watch movies and… do stuff at night.”

“I understand,” Junmyeon gave him an encouraging pat. “So, what are you going to do?”

“I was thinking that I could make him jealous,” Kyungsoo admitted. “You know, flirt with somebody so obviously that he’d just have to notice. Then maybe he’d feel insecure, and then he’d start doing something.”

“And who would that somebody be?”

“Actually, that’s the part I haven’t figured out yet.” Kyungsoo looked at him for a while. “Maybe… would you…?”

“Would I what?” Junmyeon raised an eyebrow.

“Would you… never mind,” Kyungsoo shook his head. “I’ll figure something out. Thanks for listening.”

“No problem,” Junmyeon smiled. “I’m always here if you need me, Kyungsoo.”

“I appreciate it,” Kyungsoo smiled back. “I guess I should get back; it’s about time I started on those steaks!”

After paying and saying quick goodbye, Kyungsoo headed back home. Having another person listen to his story made him feel slightly better, but he still had no idea what to do next. Especially tonight, he was afraid that if Kai kept giving him a cold shoulder, he might not be able to keep it in. And having Ren around wasn’t going to help his mood at all.

“You said Ren was coming over?”

It was interesting to watch Baekhyun’s expression go from surprised to bewildered to downright angry in a matter of seconds. Compared to Baekhyun’s hatred towards the blonde, Kyungsoo’s feelings couldn’t amount to much more than mild annoyance.

Last time all of them met—which was right before final exams came along—Baekhyun and Ren almost got into a fight, because they ended up wearing the same shirt (which Kyungsoo thought was really ugly, but his fashion sense didn’t amount to much), and apparently even that alone was a good enough reason for them to insult each other before the greetings were even exchanged.

It didn’t help much that Chanyeol wouldn’t be here to stop Baekhyun if something happened. The tall goofball was out of the country, visiting his great-aunt in France, and he wasn’t coming back until after New Year’s. As a result, Baekhyun was always on the edge these days, and combined with his hatred toward Ren, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if they’d all survive dinner without scratch.

“You could try to be civilized for once, you know,” Kyungsoo muttered. “Like, try not attacking him the moment he walks past the door.”

“I’m not the problem here,” Baekhyun said through gritted teeth. “I’m not doing this. Call them and tell them not to come.”

“I already agreed to have them over. I can’t cancel on them now!”

“Just do it!” Baekhyun yelled.

“I think you’re forgetting whose apartment this is, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said in a low tone.

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes. “Fuck it. If he does anything stupid, I’m not holding myself back.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo sighed heavily. “Now, I just need to—”

His words were drowned out when the door swung open, and Kai entered. He held it open, and Kyungsoo’s eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw who entered next. His long, blond locks were gone, replaced by short, black strands. He was sporting a totally different eyeliner, one that highlighted his sharp eyes, instead of smoothening them around the edges. His pale complexion was contrasted by the tight, black shirt, and for the first time ever, Kyungsoo had to admit to himself that Ren looked hot as fuck.

# Chapter 3

“OH MY GOD BAEKHYUN!!!”

“IS THAT YOU LUHAN?!”

“OMFG!!!”

“IKR?!”

Kyungsoo didn’t know Baekhyun and Luhan had been _that_ close back in their high school days, but apparently they were, judging by the amount of ear-wrenching screams that filled the entire apartment complex the moment Baekhyun’s eyes spotted the newcomers.

“You know him?” Sehun asked Luhan.

“Of course!” Luhan nods enthusiastically. “And I know Kyungsoo too! I went to school with them when I was here as an exchange student in high school!”

Kyungsoo smiled slightly at Luhan; he was happy to see his old acquaintance (they weren’t close enough to call each other friends, in Kyungsoo’s opinion) again, but his eyes were glued on someone else. He still couldn’t believe Ren could go through such a drastic makeover and look so good.

“Babe, is the food ready?” Kai asked.

Kyungsoo blinked at looked at his boyfriend. Kai was looking at him expectantly, completely unaware of (or disinterested in) where Kyungsoo’s attention went.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nodded. “Let’s go to the kitchen.”

Nothing much changed while they ate their steaks. Without Chanyeol there, Baekhyun’s attention went solely to Luhan, a fact that Sehun didn’t seem to like too much. With his boyfriend’s attention elsewhere, Sehun in turn engaged Kai in a deep conversation about dancing. Kyungsoo completely tuned out once they got into similarities of ballet in pop music, and his gaze went back to the black-haired boy across the table.

Ren seemed completely disinterested in any of the socialization around him; instead, he just seemed to be enjoying the meal that Kyungsoo prepared. He didn’t look up from his plate even once during dinner, and even as they all scattered around the living room afterwards, he barely lifted his eyes from his phone.

“… and so I was Skyping with Channie the other day, and he totally approves of Channie Two!”

Nope, Kyungsoo shook his head, he was _not_ joining in on that conversation. He went over with the brownies tray to Kai.

“Do you think we should just go for horizontal mirror?” Sehun was asking when Kyungsoo put down the plates.

“Hmm, I still think that a mirror formation isn’t right for this dance….”

Maybe a thanks was too much to expect from him, Kyungsoo thought. He just took a deep breath and headed over to the last guest.

As he put down the plate in front of Ren, the latter muttered. “Don’t mind them too much; once they get into a deep conversation, they ignore everything that’s going on around them.”

“I suppose you’d know better than me,” Kyungsoo chuckled bitterly.

“I spent a tad bit more time with him than you,” Ren shrugged, and for the first time that night, he looked directly into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Care to join me?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened slightly. “Join what?”

Ren smirked. “You know, just chilling. Talking about life. Not dancing techniques, not dildos; just whatever you want to talk about.”

Kyungsoo found himself relaxing into the couch next to Ren. “I don’t know what to talk about.”

“I think you do,” Ren smiled, sending Kyungsoo a meaningful look.

Kyungsoo sighed. “Okay, maybe I do have something to talk about. But you probably wouldn’t be interested in it.”

“Try me,” Ren shrugged, putting down his phone as he leaned in closer.

Kyungsoo gulped visibly, diverting his gaze. “Well… it’s kind of weird to say it here….”

“Don’t worry,” Ren said, “they’re all too busy playing by themselves. They won’t even know we’ve been talking.”

Kyungsoo looked around the room. Kai and Sehun didn’t even bother to move from the dining table, and Luhan and Baekhyun were now talking outside on the balcony. No one was paying them any attention at all.

“I suppose you’re right,” Kyungsoo bit his lip. “So, where do I start? Uh… I guess… it’s kind of hard to explain….”

“Relationship problems?” Ren suggested.

Kyungsoo sighed again. “Am I that obvious?”

“You kind of are,” Ren chuckled. “But who doesn’t have them? So, hit me with it; what’s going on?”

“It’s actually not really a problem as much as it is a concern,” Kyungsoo began. “I don’t think Kai even realizes that something’s wrong.”

“Nope, he doesn’t,” Ren shook his head.

“It’s probably just me,” Kyungsoo muttered. “It’s just that… sometimes, I really feel like I’m in this relationship alone.”

“You don’t think he’s affectionate enough.”

“Kind of.” Kyungsoo took a deep breath. “I mean, I don’t need for him to tell me how much he loves me all the time or plan dates. The thing is, there’s nothing there at all. It often just feels like we’re friends with benefits, and I’m the only one who’s got any feelings.”

“It probably doesn’t help that he’s always with me and Sehun these days, huh?” Ren said knowingly.

“I just wish I had some sort of assurance that he still likes me like he did when we first started dating,” Kyungsoo said. “But lately, it just feels like our relationship is just like a bubble about to burst. It’s pretty from the outside, but there’s nothing inside it.”

“Hmm,” Ren hummed. “Well, have you thought of what to do?”

“I have,” Kyungsoo nodded. “I was thinking that I could try to make him jealous or something.”

“You want him to get jealous and rush back to your side, huh?”

“Won’t he?”

Ren seemed to be contemplating something for a while. “Even though I haven’t known Jongin for that long—nowhere near as long as Sehun has, anyway—I can tell you for sure that he’s on the dumb side. He completely ignores hints, which is why he’s never noticed until now when somebody was interested in him. But at the same time, he’s extremely hot-headed, so there’s a really thin line where you can walk before something irreversible happens.”

“That’s why I thought I shouldn’t drag anyone into this,” Kyungsoo sighed again. “But I can’t do it alone. I thought that Chanyeol or Baekhyun could help me, but pretending to have something going on with either of them feels really weird.”

“Plus, that little pimp over there would actually have to act like he was mad too if you and Chanyeol pretended to hook up,” Ren smirked.

“Baekhyun’s really good at acting though,” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows.

“Could have fooled me,” Ren snorted. “I’m sure I caught him glaring at me across the table at least fifteen times during dinner. If he’s going to ignore me, he should do it right. Like right now, for example.”

Kyungsoo glanced quickly at the balcony, and true to Ren’s words, Baekhyun was literally throwing daggers with his eyes at Ren’s nape. “How did you—?”

“I’m a telepath,” Ren winked at him, before laughing. “No, actually I see his reflection on your TV.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo blinked.

“Right,” Ren took a deep breath. “So what do you want to do about Jongin?”

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “I really want to see if he’d get jealous, but I don’t know anyone who knows him well enough and would be willing to help me out.”

“People like that are really hard to come by, right?” Ren nodded with pursed lips.

“I know…. Wait a second,” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t… by any chance… would you…?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Ren smirked devilishly at him. “Come; if we’re going to do this right, we might as well start now.”

Kyungsoo stood up just as Ren did. “But where are we going?”

“Your bedroom, of course,” Ren stated. “We should make it as believable as we can, right?”

“Right,” Kyungsoo nodded, and he quickly led his new partner-in-crime into his bedroom. Ren closed the door behind him, before slamming onto the bed.

“Oh gosh, I am so jealous of Jongin right now,” he moaned. “Does he really get to sleep on this bed every night?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo said as he sat down on the other side of the bed. “So, what do we do now?”

“We wait,” Ren replied, stretching his arms wide on the bed. “I’m sorry, but do you think I can spend the night here? This bed is to die for.”

“Kai’s reaction was similar when he first moved in,” Kyungsoo laughed.

“Well, we did have to sleep on the floor when we lived together,” Ren said. “Me and Sehun still do, though as of late, Sehun prefers to spend his time with that Lulu guy. Not like I’m complaining, because now I get the whole studio to myself, but still….”

“So, what was it like when you all lived together?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Actually, not much different from what you’ve seen downstairs,” Ren sighed, sitting up. “The two of them would talk about stuff I couldn’t care less about, so it was mainly me doing chores or playing with my phone while they watched some flick on TV.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” At least he wasn’t the only person receiving Kai’s cold shoulder.

“Well, there were fun times, of course,” Ren continued. “But I think that the problem was that I just don’t match with the two of them. I’ve never been able to quite get on their level of thinking, so even though we were technically best friends, it was basically me third wheeling their friendship.”

“Kind of like me when I’m with Chanyeol and Baek,” Kyungsoo commented.

“Probably,” Ren nodded. “Don’t get me wrong; it wasn’t like I really _minded_ being left out ninety percent of the time. It’s just that now that Jongin’s not living with us anymore and I still don’t feel any big difference, I start to realize how things really were.”

It felt like Kyungsoo was finding a completely different person in Ren. He still remembered how angry he’d been at the boy next to him when they first met, but now that he looked back, Ren didn’t seem at all like the jerk Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had painted him out to be. In many ways, Kyungsoo and Ren were actually very similar, and Kyungsoo wondered why on earth he didn’t try to befriend Ren before.

“I guess you’ll just have to deal with how he is,” Ren concluded. “He’s a great guy; flawed, but great.”

At that time, the door to the room opened, and Kai walked in. He looked surprised when he saw Ren on the bed with Kyungsoo, but much to Kyungsoo’s dismay, there was no hint of jealousy or anger at all.

“What are you doing here together?” Kai asked confusedly.

“Just chilling,” Ren shrugged.

“Oh,” Kai bit his lip. “I thought for a moment there that you’re cheating on me, ‘Soo. Well, I’m going to take a shower now, so if you actually were, don’t get started on anything without me!”

As Kai disappeared in the bathroom, laughing at his own joke, Ren added. “Though I have to admit, his sense of humor is really terrible.”

# Chapter 4

It was one of those days Kyungsoo really wished he could just kill with a glare. Chanyeol had just returned from his hometown the previous day—how he managed to end his Christmas family visit _before_ Christmas was beyond Kyungsoo—and so it didn’t come much as a surprise that Baekhyun and Chanyeol had spent the entire night making up all the fucking they missed over the course of the last week. Which was a lot of sex.

Now, one might think that after an entire semester of living with the two aforementioned sex maniacs, Kyungsoo would have gotten used to all the moaning and lustful screams, but in his defense, it would be really hard (pun intended) for anyone to feel unfazed by Baekhyun’s “fuck me harder, you little bitch” or Chanyeol’s “your ass is so tight, master” kink. And it wouldn’t have been that hard (pun still very much intended) if Kai hadn’t slept through all of it.

But Kyungsoo was a man of honor and pride, and he really did not want to admit that he was in fact listening to his two friends’ night adventures—last time he did, he got a roommate forced upon him (who turned out to be a certain Kim Jongin, so he actually couldn’t really complain about it), so he decided not to repeat the mistake of the past.

He thought some glaring on his part would make his bad mood clear to everyone present, but then he remembered Baekhyun once saying that no matter how much Kyungsoo glared, no one would notice, because that was how he looked at people most of the time anyway. Which was why he really wished he could kill with a glare, as then nobody would have trouble distinguishing his regular stares and his glaring.

“What are you getting Kai?” Baekhyun asked from across the table, grimacing in pain as he rubbed his backside.

Kyungsoo only hummed in response.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. “Maybe I should just give you ‘hmm’ too.”

Chanyeol turned to his boyfriend, looking mildly panicked. “But you said you’d ride me like never before!”

Too much information, Kyungsoo thought to himself. “Can you discuss this elsewhere?”

“You could learn a thing or two from Baek,” Chanyeol chirped in. “I’m sure Kai would really appreciate it.”

Kyungsoo shut his eyes to calm his nerves. “I do not want to talk about this right now.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchanged meaningful looks. “I see…. So, what are we doing for dinner?”

“I don’t care,” Kyungsoo shrugged, his temper rising steadily. He really was not in the mood to small talk. “You guys can whip something up. It’s about time you learned how to cook for yourselves.”

“But it’s Christmas Eve—”

“Which means it’s holiday, so I deserve a break from being your personal chef,” Kyungsoo snapped, abruptly standing up from the table. He glared at the two for the last time before heading back to his room.

Once inside, he quickly began changing into outerwear. Ever since the day Kai’s friends came over, Kyungsoo started feeling increasingly more agitated. And Kai spending all of Christmas Eve out didn’t help his mood at all. Annoyed, Kyungsoo kicked the shorts he’d just changed out of under the bed.

He needed fresh air. His own apartment started to feel suffocating for some reason. It was as if he couldn’t stay himself in there anymore. In front of Kai, he kept pretending to be the perfect non-caring boyfriend, and he couldn’t even have a half-decent conversation with Baekhyun anymore ever since the day he’d told Baekhyun about Ren.

That’s right. Ren. Kyungsoo quickly pulled out his phone and texted the raven-haired boy.

 **DO** : Hey, are you with Kai?

The reply came seconds later.

 **Ren** : Nope, he’s cockblocking Sehun and Luhan somewhere downtown. Why?

 **DO** : Wanna meet up?

 **Ren** : Sure

 **Ren** : But I’m too lazy to go out today. Come over to my place.

 **DO** : Ok.

Kyungsoo quickly grabbed his coat from the hanger and left the apartment. Ever since he’d talked to Ren that night, it was like finding a whole new world. Ren understood him on so many levels—he understood everything Kyungsoo said, things Kyungsoo didn’t say out loud; even things Kyungsoo wouldn’t admit to himself.

Half an hour later, Kyungsoo found himself knocking on Ren’s door. He’d been here only once before, but strangely enough, he felt more at ease here than he felt at his own place.

The door swung open moments later, and Ren greeted him with a warm smile. “Come in.”

Once inside, Kyungsoo immediately sank into the only armchair in the room and let out a long sigh. “You wouldn’t believe how insensitive some people are.”

“Did Baekhyunnie keep you up all night again?” Ren asked as he offered Kyungsoo a glass of water.

“How did you—never mind,” Kyungsoo shook his head. He had to get used to Ren knowing everything.

“Jongin said Chanyeol came back last night, so I just put two and two together,” Ren shrugged, his low-cut V-neck sliding sideways a little, revealing his sharp collarbone.

Kyungsoo gulped. “I guess that wasn’t so hard to guess.”

“Neither is the fact that you’re mad only because you didn’t get any from Jongin last night,” Ren smirked.

Kyungsoo blinked. “That’s not true—”

Ren raised an eyebrow.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo pursed his lips, “maybe there’s some truth to it.”

“Some?”

Kyungsoo frowned. “How is it that you know me so well?”

“I’m a psychology major, Kyungsoo,” Ren laughed. “I know you better than you know yourself.”

“Oh, really?” Kyungsoo chuckled. “So, tell me, what else don’t I know about myself?”

“What’s the fun in that?” Ren winked at him.

“But I really want to know,” Kyungsoo pouted.

Ren scratched his head. “Well, okay, then. Let’s play the truth game. We ask each other questions—any questions—and we have to answer them truthfully.”

“But how do we know if the other is telling the truth?” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows.

“Well, you won’t, but I will know when you lie,” Ren shrugged. “You’ll just have to take my word for it. You can start, by the way.”

Kyungsoo pondered about it for a while. “Uh… so, when did you have your first kiss?”

Ren raised his eyebrow again. “Why would you even ask that question? But it was in fifth grade.”

“I’m just curious,” Kyungsoo grinned. “Your turn now.”

“Do you love Jongin?”

Ren’s question completely caught Kyungsoo off guard. “What?”

“I asked if you like Jongin,” Ren repeated calmly.

“I—I don’t understand,” Kyungsoo stuttered.

“Your feelings for him; is it love or lust?” Ren asked again.

Before Kyungsoo could reply to that, his phone began to buzz. Thankful for the sudden interruption, Kyungsoo excused himself and answered the phone. It was Baekhyun calling.

“Hmm?”

“Kyungie, Channie and I are going to go out tonight,” Baekhyun said. “We thought it’d be better… you know. Since it’s Christmas Eve and all, we thought you might enjoy a quiet night. Would that be alright with you?”

“Sure,” Kyungsoo muttered.

“Really?” Baekhyun asked, sounding really surprised. “I mean, it’s not that we don’t want to spend Christmas with you guys or anything—”

“No, I totally get it,” Kyungsoo said quietly. “Have fun together.”

“Kyungie—”

The rest of his words were cut off as Kyungsoo hung up. He let out a deep sigh as he sank further down in the armchair.

“So you’ve been dumped too?” Ren asked with a bitter chuckle.

“Yeah....”

“Wanna go grab something to eat?”

Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows. “I thought you said you didn’t want to go out.”

“Well, I’m hungry now,” Ren shrugged.

Kyungsoo didn’t see why not.

They ended up going to a nearby McDonalds’ in the end, because most other places were closed for business. Kyungsoo wasn't a big fan of fast food, but given his circumstances, he didn’t complain much. They talked a lot; Kyungsoo got to finally rant out all of his annoyance with Kai and Baekhyun, and Ren could totally relate with how Sehun and Kai were treating him.

“I just don’t know what to make of it anymore,” Kyungsoo said as he punched in the code to his apartment. “Why can’t Kai understand me like you do?”

“Do you like me?”

Kyungsoo froze just as he was about to open the apartment door. “What?”

“Do you like me, Kyungsoo?” Ren repeated.

“I—”

He couldn’t finish his sentence as something warm and soft pressed against his lips. His eyes widened even more as he realized what was happening—Ren was kissing him on his lips, and he wasn’t even trying to pull away.

Kyungsoo soon found himself kissing back, the rush of emotions suddenly overpowering his rationality. He leaned against the half-opened door, pulling Ren into the dimly lit apartment. He completely surrendered to the spontaneous passion, his body rubbing against that of the man who’d been his emotional support for the last couple of days.

However, the sensual atmosphere was completely broken by the sound of shattering porcelain. Kyungsoo immediately regained his senses and pulled away, his eyes darting toward the source of the commotion—only to find one very shocked Kim Jongin and a broken plate of kimchi spaghetti, illuminated by the faint light of the single candle sitting on the dinner table.

# Chapter 5

“K-Kai,” Kyungsoo stuttered. “It’s n-not what it l-looks like.”

Whether it was because of the dim light or something else, Kyungsoo couldn’t read Kai’s expression at all. Kai was just staring at the two of them blankly, not saying anything.

“Kai?” Kyungsoo tried again. “Kai, s-say something—”

He didn’t. Instead, Kai just grabbed a towel from the table and started cleaning up the mess he made on the ground.

Quickly hurrying over, Kyungsoo ducked on the floor as well. “Wait, Kai, let me help—”

The moment Kyungsoo’s hand touched Kai’s shoulder, he could feel the latter flinch. He looked at Kai’s face, but it was still expressionless.

“I’ll take care of it myself,” Kai muttered, barely audibly.

“Kai, I—”

“Already giving up?”

Kyungsoo shivered at how mocking Ren’s voice sounded. Kyungsoo turned around to see him leaning casually against the door. His lips were twisted into a devilish smirk, but there was something odd about his posture that Kyungsoo just couldn’t put a finger on.

“What’s wrong, Jongin?” Ren continued. “Are you mad at me? Heh, how could you not? Your boyfriend just made out with me in front of you. You’re so pathetic, Jongin; you can’t even—”

Kyungsoo didn’t know what came over him, but before Ren could finish his sentence, Kyungsoo quickly crossed the distance between them and slapped him in the face.

“Get out of here,” Kyungsoo growled angrily.

Ren gave Kyungsoo a long, unreadable look, but he didn’t wait to be told twice. He just grabbed the doorknob and let himself out without another word.

Kyungsoo quickly turned back to Kai. “Please, let me explain—”

“It’s okay, Kyungsoo,” Kai interrupted him. “I understand. It’s okay, really. If you like him that—”

“No, no, that’s not it, Kai,” Kyungsoo shook his head. “No, listen, Kai, I… I just… I wanted to see you jealous, that’s all, I promise!”

Kai stopped wiping the floor and looked at Kyungsoo. “What?”

“I—I wanted to make you jealous,” Kyungsoo repeated, tears starting to form in his eyes. “I—I was insecure, and I just d-didn’t know what to do! You were al-always hanging out with your f-friends, and when you came home, you j-just wanted to go to sleep, and I t-thought that maybe—that maybe you d-didn’t like me and—”

“But why didn’t you just talk to me?” Kai asked, his voice cracking.

“I know I’m stupid!” Kyungsoo sniffled. “I should have just talked to you about it, I know. I just… at that time, I just—”

“You didn’t trust me,” Kai finished for him.

“Kai, please, I—”

“Kyungsoo,” Kai cut him off. “Did… did you even think about how I’d feel?”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth, but closed it again when he saw a tear roll down Kai’s cheek. “K-Kai—”

“Why Ren?” Kai sniffled. “Why him of all people? You could have asked anybody else, but why him? Do you know what it feels like to see your bloody best friend make out with your boyfriend?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “Wait, Kai, that wasn’t intentional, you gotta—”

“Not intentional?” Kai exclaimed. “So you’re telling me you actually wanted to kiss him?”

“No, that’s not what I meant!” Kyungsoo shook his head. “I don’t know what came over me! I swear, I didn’t do it on purpose! Kai, you have to believe me, please!”

Kai closed his eyes, wiping his tears away. “Kyungsoo, I want to believe you. I really do. I just can’t. I… I think we need a break.”

No, this couldn’t be happening. “K-Kai, p-please, don’t….”

Kai stood up floor. “Kyungsoo… I love you. I really do. But… I think I need some time alone.”

“No, n-no, Kai, d-don’t go!” Kyungsoo wailed, grabbing Kai’s hand. “P-please, we can f-figure this out—”

“I’m sorry, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know how long he sat on the kitchen floor crying. All he could think about was just how badly he messed up. Kai had every right to be mad at him; he still remembered the feeling when Kai and Baekhyun kissed as a dare. He couldn’t even imagine how painful it must have been for Kai.

It wasn’t until the candle burned off completely that he regained his senses and stood up. Still weeping, he started cleaning up. And Kai did such a good job setting the dinner up. If only he hadn’t been such an idiot and just told Kai what was going on.

Kyungsoo dropped the plate he was washing as he realized something. Just where exactly was Kai going? He said he wanted to be alone, but where? This was Kai’s home now, so where would he be going this late in the evening?

Before he could finish that train of thoughts, his legs already carried him out of the apartment. He quickly ran down the stairs, out into the cold night. He looked around; Kai was nowhere to be seen. The street was completely abandoned, illuminated only by the scattered lampposts as most households already settled to sleep.

Kyungsoo took his left. Surely, Kai would be in the convenience store where Junmyeon worked. He was waiting there for Kyungsoo to run over and apologize; yes, that had to be it. Despite the deep snow, Kyungsoo ran fast, as fast as his legs allowed him. In his mind, he began formulating the best possible apology he could deliver to Kai.

As he turned the corner, Kyungsoo froze. The convenience store was dark, devoid of people. He silently cursed himself; of course, it wouldn’t be open this late on Christmas Eve. He groaned; this was the only place he could think of where Kai could have gone. Or, he suddenly thought, Kai was on campus. Maybe the dance studio would still be open—after all, it was open during Chuseok as well.

Again, Kyungsoo began sprinting. He dodged a near collision with a car on the way, and he almost slipped on the icy pavement, but he kept running. He needed to know that Kai was safe, that he wasn’t roaming the streets this late in the night.

But he was wrong again. This time around, the dance studio was locked tight. Kai wasn’t there either. Kyungsoo groaned, tears beginning to form in his eyes again. Just where on earth was Kai?

His phone buzzed, and Kyungsoo immediately pulled it out. Surely, it was Kai texting him, right?

He had no such luck though. The incoming message was from Ren.

 **Ren** : In case you’re curious, Jongin’s banging on my door right now. He’ll be alright here, so don’t worry about him too much. Get some sleep if you can. You’ll have him back tomorrow, I promise. But if something happens to my nose, I’ll hold you responsible for any surgeries involved.

Kyungsoo sighed in relief. At least he knew where Kai was now. From the sound of it, Kai was probably really pissed at Ren—no wonder, though; after all, Ren had said some pretty nasty things. Kyungsoo wondered why the latter would do that. They were best friends, after all. Or was Ren getting revenge on Kai of some kind? Either way, Kyungsoo concluded that right at that moment, he didn’t care what happened to the raven-haired boy that night. Not after what he’d done to Kyungsoo earlier.

Once he got back to his apartment, Kyungsoo collapsed on the couch. He’d been complaining about how suffocating and loud the apartment was for the past couple of weeks, but right now, with no one else around, it felt eerily empty and cold. Tonight, he would have given anything to have Baekhyun and Chanyeol here, banging each other senseless, because at least then, he wouldn’t have felt so lonely.

After some time, Kyungsoo finally decided to call it a night. Staying in the dark living room all night would accomplish nothing, so maybe Ren was right—maybe he should get some sleep for tomorrow. He slowly made his way to his bedroom, but the sight he was presented with left him breathless.

The entire room was covered in dozens of photos of the two of them together. They were mostly the photos they took whenever they had lunch together at school; Kyungsoo recognized all the cafes and tea houses they spent their free periods at, and he even spotted a few from after Kai’s dance practices. On the bed, there were flower petals arranged into a big heart; Kyungsoo almost choked at how cheesy this was (it wasn’t even Valentine’s Day), but a small envelope in the middle of the heart caught his attention.

With trembling hands, Kyungsoo reached for it and opened it. He held in his breath as he pulled out a piece of paper from inside.

_My dearest Kyungsoo,_

Kyungsoo winced. This was way too cheesy and too uncharacteristic for Kai. He considered putting the paper back into the envelope, but he decided against it, and instead continued reading.

_My dearest Kyungsoo,_

_It’s been almost a hundred days since we started dating now. Looking back, I’ve realized how bad of a boyfriend I’ve been. You’ve always been the patient one, the one who would always wait at home for me with everything ready, and I have never even properly told you how thankful and blessed I am for having such a perfect boyfriend like you._

_We have never really been out on dates. That’s entirely my fault. Since we’ve always been together, I took you for granted, and I am really sorry for that. And even though I can’t go back in time and give you what you deserve, I can at least try to make it all up to you._

_Merry Christmas, baby!_

_From your one and only,_

_Kai_

_PS: The gift was Sehun’s idea, so if you don’t like it, maybe we could do something else?_

Kyungsoo was no longer even trying to hold back his tears as he read through the letter once again. He looked into the envelope and found another piece of paper. Quickly pulling it out, he almost lost his balance as he skimmed through it.

_The Pacific Cruise_

_Jeju Island—Singapore_

_December 27th—January 10th_

Kyungsoo covered his mouth with his hand. Just what had he done?

# Chapter 6

Ren sighed as he put down his phone. The banging on the door was seriously starting to annoy him. But then again, he reminded himself, he brought this all upon himself for a reason, so he might as well finish what he’d started. Slowly, he approached the door, and he carefully opened the door, bracing himself for the worst.

The punch was more painful than he’d anticipated; he staggered backwards, his hand instinctively shooting up to rub his flaring cheek. With a quick glance, he immediately recognized fury in Jongin’s eyes. He knew he deserved it, but he still forced out a chuckle. Just to get things going a little more.

“You bastard,” Jongin growled through gritted teeth. “How could you do this to me?”

“What are you talking about exactly?” Ren asked with a raised eyebrow. “How could I do what?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Jongin glared at him. “How-how dare you even touch Kyungsoo?”

“Oh, that,” Ren chuckled. “I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

“What?” Jongin snorted. “Why the hell would you even think that?”

This would be his only chance to set the idiot straight. “Well, that’s what I thought you meant back then when you saw me and Kyungsoo in your room.”

“I was joking!” Jongin said exasperatedly. “You of all people should know that!”

“Who on earth would joke about that?” Ren retorted. “Kyungsoo deserves better than that.”

“And you think that’s you?” Jongin spat.

“Well, yeah,” Ren nodded. It was now or never. “I’m much more mature than you. I don’t make inappropriate and out-of-context jokes. I don’t ignore my boyfriend when my friends come over. And most importantly of all, I don’t ignore his needs.”

Ren found it fascinating that he could actually see Jongin’s nostrils flare up. “You—I hate you.”

“Good for you,” Ren smirked. At least it was something.

“Don’t you dare show up in front of Kyungsoo again,” Jongin hissed before turning on his heel and slamming the door behind him as he walked out.

“I wasn’t planning to,” Ren said softly as he stared at the rigid door. Sighing heavily, he turned to the mirror hanging next to the closet. “Well, finally you got what you wanted, Minki. Merry Christmas.”

It was a strange feeling that was building up inside him. He’d been steering the wheels in this direction ever since Kyungsoo had confided in him. But now that he’d pulled it off, it didn’t feel as gratifying as he’d expected. Maybe hatred wasn’t better than indifference, after all.

As he stared into the mirror, he realized that this might be the first time he’d spend Christmas alone. ‘ _Fat chance of that happening,_ ’ he thought to himself. He inspected his cheek in the mirror. It looked like it would swell up, but he could probably cover it with some make-up for now.

He was about to grab a blonde wig from the rack, but he stopped his hand mid-air. Maybe this was why it never worked. Maybe he just needed to be more himself.

* * * * *

Just what had he done? Kyungsoo’s eyes began to water up as he kept staring at the tickets in his hands. Was this the reason Kai was always out these past couple of weeks? They must have cost a fortune; Kyungsoo doubted even he could have afforded a cruise this expensive. Did Kai do all of this for him?

He could suddenly hear the front door opening. Startled, he dropped the tickets on the ground and hurried over. Baekhyun and Chanyeol would not have returned, so that left only one person who knew the password….

“K-Kai,” Kyungsoo stuttered when he saw the newcomer.

“I think we should talk,” Kai said softly.

“O-okay,” Kyungsoo nodded. “Let’s talk.”

“I… I think I owe you an apology,” Kai started, rubbing his hands together. “I overreacted earlier today. I shouldn’t have been such a jerk to you, so for that, I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay, really,” Kyungsoo quickly shook his head. “It was all my fault! I shouldn’t have let it happen in the first place.”

“Kyungsoo,” Kai said, biting his lip. “Do you… you still love me, right?”

Kyungsoo didn’t expect that question. “Of course I do!”

Kai took a deep breath. “I… I love you too, but… what happened today… I don’t think I can forgive you just yet.”

“What-what are you saying?” Kyungsoo asked quietly, fearing the answer.

“I’m going home tomorrow morning.”

Kyungsoo’s heart dropped. “W-what?”

“I’ve thought about it a lot on my way here,” Kai said slowly. “Kyungsoo, I really want to just forget about this and go back to where we were before today, but the truth is, I just can’t ignore what happened. I can’t pretend like everything’s okay when it’s not. Even now, when I look at you, all I can see is how you… how you pinned him against the wall and…. I just can’t. Maybe what I need is just to get my mind off of this for a couple of days.”

“But what about the cruise?”

Kai’s face softened. “You saw it?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “I didn’t know that was what you were doing, Kai. I just thought you were just hanging out with your friends and didn’t want me around—”

“I should have just told you,” Kai muttered. “If I had, we wouldn’t be in this mess right now.”

“It’s all my fault,” Kyungsoo sighed. “I should have trusted you more….”

“Let’s—let’s start over there,” Kai suddenly said.

“What?” Kyungsoo blinked.

“On the cruise,” Kai explained. “Let’s start over on the cruise. Let’s do the whole dating thing all over again. We never got to really date like other people, so we could use this opportunity to try everything out.”

“Like getting a drink at a bar together?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yeah,” Kai nodded.

“Or we could go shopping together.”

“Or watch stars in the night.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo agreed. “Let’s do that.”

“But I’m still going home tomorrow, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and nodded reluctantly. “I understand.”

“I’m really sorry,” Kai said. “I’m probably screwing things up again—”

“I’ll survive, Kai,” Kyungsoo reassured him. “Don’t worry too much about it.”

“Okay,” Kai let out a sigh. “So… it’s getting pretty late. Should we just call it a night?”

Kyungsoo nodded with a weak smile. They both awkwardly headed to the bedroom. The silence was unbearable; Kyungsoo could hear every rustling sound made by their changing of clothes, and it unnerved him that neither of them seemed to want to say anything else to the other.

They just ended up climbing onto Kyungsoo’s king-sized bed, each on one side. Kai then turned off the light with his phone, and everything went dark. Kyungsoo could finally feel his exhaustion taking its toll on him, and moments before he fell asleep, it dawned on him that for the first time in three months, he was not falling asleep in Kai’s warm embrace.

# Chapter 7

It was only now that Kyungsoo was standing at the pier with his luggage that he began to wonder _why_ exactly Kai thought going on a cruise in the middle of the winter was a good idea. People usually went on cruises to enjoy the ocean, but Kyungsoo somehow didn’t see himself sunbathing on the deck anytime soon in the blizzard.

But then again, he wasn’t here to enjoy the ocean in the first place, he reminded himself as he finally spotted Kai in the crowd. Taking a deep breath, he approached his boyfriend.

After the disastrous night on Christmas Eve, Kai had left Seoul the following morning. It had been two days since Kyungsoo had last talked to him; Kai completely shut down all communication, only responding to two text messages out of the seventy-three that Kyungsoo had sent. First one to tell Kyungsoo that he had arrived safely, and the second one to confirm that they were still going on the cruise.

Kyungsoo honestly didn’t know what to feel. The first day was worst—he spent most of the day inside his room, only leaving late in the evening because of hunger. Chanyeol and Baekhyun tried to cheer him up, but nothing they did helped him. He was mad, but only at himself, because he knew he screwed up big time.

Second day, he got an unexpected visit.

“What the fuck do you want here?” was what he first said when he came face to face with a raven-haired boy, sporting a nice black eye on his face.

“Is Jongin not here?” Ren asked, glancing around. “So he went back home, after all. Well, it’s better that he’s not here, since he did threaten to do something rather nasty to me if I showed up in front of you.”

“Well, then you should get going before I call him,” Kyungsoo growled.

“I doubt he’d pick up,” Ren shrugged, and he invited himself inside.

“What’s your problem?” Kyungsoo barked at him as the latter made himself comfortable in Kyungsoo’s favorite couch.

“Do you have something to drink?” Ren asked shamelessly.

“What even—?” But for whatever reason, Kyungsoo found himself pouring some coke for Ren.

“Thank you,” Ren nodded appreciatively as he grabbed the cup. “Well, I just wanted to stop by to say congratulate you on mission accomplished.”

“What?” Kyungsoo exclaimed.

“You got what you wanted,” Ren said calmly, drinking up the coke. “You wanted to make Kai jealous and get him to his senses, and you’ve succeeded!”

“Are you serious right now?” Kyungsoo asked, his voice rising. “Do you even know what you did? Kai almost broke up with me yesterday!”

“Nope,” Ren shook his head. “Not even close. Jongin wouldn’t have broken up with you even if we went further than that.”

“Why do you act like you know him so well?” Kyungsoo said through gritted teeth.

“Because I simply do,” Ren shrugged. “He probably went all emotional and said something along the lines of ‘oh, I’m sorry, but I cannot forgive you for this, so we need a break,’ right? But he was never going to break up with you. He’s ignoring your calls and messages right now, but trust me, he’s reading every single one of them. And by the end of the week, he’ll come running back to you, so no need to worry.”

Something inside Kyungsoo shifted. “Really?”

“Yep,” Ren nodded. “Jongin won’t break up with you, so you don’t need to worry. I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t be the one chickening out, blaming yourself and shit.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“Good, then,” Ren smiled, standing up. “Well, I guess it’s time to say goodbye. I don’t think we’ll be seeing each other again. Take care of Jongin for me, Kyungsoo.”

Those last words resonated in Kyungsoo’s mind as he approached Kai for the first time in two very long days. Even though Ren confused him a hell lot, if there was one thing Kyungsoo knew for sure, it was that Ren was never wrong. And so, mustering all the courage he had, he tapped on Kai’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo said, waving awkwardly at Kai when the taller turned around.

Kai’s eyes widened as he measured Kyungsoo from head to toe.

“Is something wrong?” Kyungsoo asked uncertainly.

Kai suddenly erupted in laughter. He laughed hard and loud, making people around them look at him weirdly, but he didn’t seem to care. He just continued to cackle, grabbing his stomach as he did.

“Kai, what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo repeated. He had no idea what got into the other, and he was starting to panic.

“Is—is that your grandma’s coat?”

Oh. Kyungsoo blinked. Oh.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Kai said, still laughing. “But seriously, ‘Soo, why are you wearing _that_?”

Kyungsoo took offense to that. His coat was perfectly fine. It was warm, fluffy, soft, and it covered him literally from head to toe. What’s wrong with that?

“Gosh, I hate you so much,” Kai chuckled, finally catching his breath. “I can’t even be mad at you now.”

“Well, I suppose that’s a good thing,” Kyungsoo muttered sulkily.

“You look like a penguin,” Kai said, cracking up again.

“Yeah, whatever.” He supposed that he should feel happy Kai wasn’t mad anymore, but felt somewhat insulted.

“Hey, I deserve a good laugh for what you’ve put me through these past couple of days,” Kai said, regaining his composure.

“I wasn’t the only one in wrong, you know,” Kyungsoo grunted.

“Which is why we’re here,” Kai smiled.

“That reminds me, why exactly are we going on a cruise in the winter?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Trust me, there are a lot of things to do on this cruise inside,” Kai explained. “And also, once we get near Hong Kong, it’s going to be warm enough to hang out on the deck.”

“ _Ladies and gentlemen; may I have your attention please?_ ” a voice suddenly said through the speaker. “ _We are now ready for boarding! Remember to bring all of your belongings, please; we will set sail in ninety minutes!_ ”

“Kai,” Kyungsoo said as they started lining up to board the ship, “you know how we said that we’re going to start over here, right?”

“Yeah,” Kai nodded. “Why?”

“So, it just occurred to me, how exactly are we going to accomplish that if we’re sharing a room together?”

“Oh, we’re not sharing a room together,” Kai explained.

“Then what—”

“You’re sharing a room with me!” a voice suddenly said from behind Kyungsoo, and before he knew it, a hand snaked around his shoulder, making him yelp in surprise.

“You scared the crap out of him, Lulu,” another voice said. Kyungsoo turned around and saw Luhan and Sehun standing just behind them.

“Where did you guys come from?” Kyungsoo asked, surprised.

“You don’t want to know,” Sehun muttered, and Luhan turned two shades redder.

Kyungsoo concluded he did not want to know.

“It’s a shame Baekhyun isn’t coming,” Luhan sighed. “It’d be like a high school reunion, wouldn’t it?”

“I’m sure Baekhyun and Chanyeol are perfectly okay with having the entire apartment just for themselves,” Kai snickered.

“But why does he look so confused?” Sehun asked, frowning. “Did you not tell him about us?”

“We… we didn’t really have an opportunity to talk about this,” Kai admitted.

“It’s not a big deal,” Kyungsoo shook his head. “Me and Luhan will get along just fine.”

They weren’t even that close. The deepest conversation they ever had involved stir-fry recipes.

But it seemed that Luhan was really excited to be with Kyungsoo. Why, Kyungsoo couldn’t understand; even though they were supposed to be “starting over,” he really, really wanted to snuggle in bed with Kai now that they seemed to make up finally.

Well, he found out the reason behind Luhan’s excitement just moments after the two pairs parted ways, and he and Luhan entered their cabin.

“This is pretty neat,” Luhan commented as he looked around their room. It was very basic, but it was more than enough. There was enough space for both of them and their luggage; however, the thought of sharing one queen-sized bed with Luhan made him slightly uncomfortable.

“Anyway,” Luhan continued, “I have to tell you, Kyungsoo.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo nodded. “What is it?”

“Have you ever heard of Kris Wu?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. Luhan couldn’t be talking about _that_ Kris Wu, right?

“You have,” Luhan smirked. “Well, this is between you and me only, okay? You must not tell Sehun or Kai!”

Kyungsoo nodded hesitantly.

“He’s on this cruise.”

“No way!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. “Are you serious?”

“Yep,” Luhan nodded. “That’s the entire reason why I suggested the four of us go on this cruise in the first place. I’m going to find him.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t deny he too wanted to meet Kris. Come on, it was Kris Wu. _The_ Kris Wu. The most famous gay porn actor, to whom Kyungsoo fapped in the dim light of his room so many times he couldn’t even count. But there was one slight issue. “But you have a boyfriend!”

“Well, it’s not like I want to get laid with him or anything,” Luhan shook his head. “You know, just like… getting an autograph and a picture with him. Purely as a fan of his… art. Of course I wouldn’t cheat on Sehun!”

Well, Kyungsoo supposed, it wouldn’t hurt to meet Kris Wu as a fan, right? Just take a selfie with him, ask him a couple questions, grab a drink with him at the bar… okay, maybe that was pushing it.

“You’re not going to tell Sehun, right?”

Kyungsoo shook his head.

“Great!” Luhan grinned. “I knew you were alright!”

# Chapter 8

“I miss Lulu.”

Kai was slowly, but surely getting annoyed at Sehun. It hadn’t even been an hour since they boarded the ship, and Sehun was already losing his mind. It wasn’t as if Kai couldn’t understand his friend; he too wanted nothing more than just snuggle in bed with Kyungsoo—but he said they’d take it slow, and Kai was definitely a man of his word.

Right.

“Kai, let’s go see them,” Sehun pled. “You know, check in on them if they’re alright and stuff….”

“Aren’t you guys here to bring it down a little?” Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, but I really miss him.”

Kai rolled his eyes in annoyance. Of all the sides to Sehun, whiny Sehun was the absolute worst. “It’s been an hour since you last saw him. How do you even survive in classes?”

“That can’t be helped,” Sehun shrugged. “And we text through all of our classes, so it doesn’t feel like we’re apart.”

“Jeez,” Kai mumbled. “You’re even more annoying than Re—”

He stopped abruptly, his blood beginning to boil. No, this was not time to think about that bastard.

“Okay, let’s go see them,” Kai agreed.

“Ha!” Sehun shouted victoriously, and before Kai knew it, he was already out of the door.

Kai slowly followed his best friend. However, it seemed that Kyungsoo and Luhan had gone off somewhere, as nobody answered when they knocked on the door of their boyfriends’ room (which was conveniently located just four doors away).

Sehun now looked like he was having withdrawal symptoms. “Where did they go?”

“Probably to explore the ship,” Kai shrugged, but his insides clenched a little. Where would Kyungsoo go so early into the cruise?

“We need to find them,” Sehun said worriedly. “What if something happens to them?”

Jongin sighed. What could possibly happen to two grown up men on a cruise filled with seniors? “Sehun, calm down, nothing’s going to happen to them. They just probably wanted to see what there is on this ship.”

“Aren’t you worried?” Sehun frowned.

“They’re not kids, Sehun,” Kai said. “They can take care of themselves.”

“Even after what happened?” Sehun raised an eyebrow.

“It was a misunderstanding,” Kai grunted. “And can you please not bring him up again?”

“Come on, Kai, forgive the guy already,” Sehun shook his head. “We’ve known each other for… okay, we haven’t known him for _that_ long, but we still know him well enough to know that he’s not the type to steal other people’s boyfriends.”

“You’re defending him now?” Kai furrowed.

“Ren might be an idiot, but he’s a brilliant idiot,” Sehun said. “You know he never does anything without a reason.”

“Have you already forgotten the cucumber incident?” Kai scoffed.

Sehun’s expression changed. “Okay, maybe he sometimes is a jerk, but I don’t think he’s that much of a jerk to—”

“Sehun, I really don’t want to talk about him right now,” Kai cut him off. “Do you want to find your boyfriend or not?”

“Okay, okay,” Sehun raised his hands in surrender. “I’m just saying, maybe you should try to look at it from his perspective, rather than just getting mad—okay, got it, I’ll shut up now.”

They walked in silence for the next few minutes. Kai could feel his blood boiling; this trip was supposed to be a ‘healing’ of sort for him, not an anger-inducing therapy session. He’d told himself to try to avoid all negative thoughts, and he’d been pretty successful so far, but any mention of his former best friend just made his rage bar shoot up.

“Oh my god,” Sehun suddenly exclaimed. “What—what if…?”

“What if what?” Kai snapped.

“What if Lulu and Kyungsoo…?”

Kai turned to his best friend. “Why are you so insecure, Sehun?”

“What?” Sehun cocked his head.

“I trust my boyfriend,” Kai said resolutely. “If there’s something I learned, it is that I should trust my boyfriend rather than doubt him. Sehun, I love him, and I’d never cheat on him willingly. Shouldn’t I expect the same from him?”

“But—”

“I know I wouldn’t like it if ‘Soo kept worrying that I’d cheat on him every second I wasn’t with him,” Kai continued. “How could I expect him to trust me if I don’t trust him?”

“Luluantsatresum.”

“What?” Kai blinked. He didn’t quite catch that.

“I said that Lulu wants a threesome,” Sehun whispered.

Okay, Kai wasn’t expecting that. “How—how do you know?”

“Just before we left, he asked me what I thought of it,” Sehun explained quietly. “I didn’t say anything, and he looked really disappointed.”

“And?” Kai furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“And?” Sehun repeated. “Why would he ask about it if he didn’t want it?”

“I don’t know, maybe he just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t look at somebody else or something?” Kai shrugged.

“He also watches threesome porn.”

“Oh,” Kai exclaimed. “Wait… Luhan watches porn?”

“What did you expect?” Sehun asked. “That he’s a pure, innocent boy who watches ‘My Little Pony’ in the evenings and sings the Barbie Song in the shower?”

“Pretty much,” Kai nodded. “You know, with all those bubble tea dates and how he generally behaves in public and stuff. I thought you were the one who corrupted him.”

“I beg your pardon, but it was Lulu who corrupted me,” Sehun scoffed. “It was all his idea to blow me in that movie—”

“Eh, too much details!” Kai interrupted him.

“The point is, don’t believe Lulu’s innocent—wait, is that Yifan?”

Kai looked in the direction Sehun pointed at. About twenty meters away from them, at one of the buffet tables, a tall man with blonde hair was standing. Kai immediately recognized those sharp, handsome features—even though he’d really seen the man only twice, he could easily remember that face.

“That’s the guy you crushed on earlier this semester, right?” Kai asked.

“Yeah,” Sehun mumbled. “But wow, he looks so much better now. Is it the hair? Damn, he’s pretty hot—”

“Wait, that’s Luhan next to him, isn’t it?” Kai said, pointing at a figure standing with his back toward them. And then he noticed the smaller-build man next to him as well. “And that’s Kyungsoo!”

“Shit, you’re right!” Sehun cursed, gasping. “Why are they talking to each other?”

“How would I know?”

Sehun turned to Kai. “You don’t suppose they’re… they’re talking about the three—threesome, right?”

“Damnit, Sehun, stop already,” Kai growled at him. But his heart clenched. No matter how much he wanted to trust Kyungsoo not to cheat on him, he couldn’t help but feel slightly panicked. Would Kyungsoo be able to resist Yifan’s charms?

“We… we have to get closer,” Sehun whispered before ducking to the ground and stealthily approaching the trio.

Kai found himself following his best friend. He trusted Kyungsoo. Of course he did. He just wanted to make sure. Right. He wasn’t getting jealous. Yifan or no Yifan, Kyungsoo would surely resist. Right?

“… believe you’re really here in person,” Luhan was just saying as they hid behind the buffet table. “I’m sorry if we’re creeping you out, but we’re just really, really big fans.”

Big fans of what?

“Actually, no one has recognized me before.” Damn, Yifan’s voice was deep. Not quite as deep as Chanyeol’s, but still pretty deep. And husky. Deep and husky. Just what Kyungsoo said turned him on the most.

“Really?” That was Kyungsoo speaking, definitely. He sounded pretty nervous. “I mean, you-you’re pretty popular.”

“Uh, maybe they’re too shy to approach me,” Yifan laughed.

“Oh my god, I still can’t believe I’m really talking to you, Kris,” Luhan said excitedly. Kris? Kai thought his name was Yifan. He carefully peeked up to see what was going on.

“I’m really real,” Yifan reassured Luhan and stretched out his arm in Luhan’s direction.

Luhan brushed his fingers with Yifan’s. The moment they made contact, he pulled away and squealed. “Oh my god, oh my god, I touched your fingers!”

What the hell was going on? Kai was totally confused now, and from the look on Sehun’s face, he was confused, too. Was Yifan some K-Pop celebrity or something?

“So, are you guys, like together or something?” Yifan asked, his eyes measuring both Luhan and Kyungsoo from head to toe.

“Us?” Kyungsoo blinked. “Eh, no, actually, we’re just friends. But we do have boyfriends.”

“What a shame,” Yifan hummed.

“I know, right?” Luhan sighed. “If I was single, I’d totally suck your—uh, what am I saying? Sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yifan smirked. “I hear things like that from my staff all the time. And, for the record, I wouldn’t mind having your pretty lips wrapped around my dick, either.”

Luhan actually giggled at that comment. Kai looked over at Sehun, who was now red as a tomato.

“Though you have to admit, Kyungsoo, your lips look like they were made to suck—”

That was it. Kai stood up abruptly, at the same time as Sehun. Luhan yelped in surprise when he saw them suddenly appear, and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened.

“Hunnie, what-what are you—”

“Hello, Yifan,” Sehun said, glaring at the man.

“Hi, Sehun,” Yifan replied. “Nice seeing you here.”

“You-you know each other?” Luhan gulped.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Yifan raised an eyebrow. When he saw Luhan gulped, he smirked. “Well, he had a crush on me earlier this year, didn’t you, Sehun?”

“Until I found out you play DotA,” Sehun growled.

“League players,” Yifan scoffed.

They stood there, glaring at each other for several seconds, before Sehun finally spoke. “So, Lulu, do you want still your threesome?”

Kai’s eyes widened in shock as he looked at his best friend, while Luhan began jumping up and down in joy. Was this really happening?

“Call,” Yifan smirked, and before Kai even fully realized what had just happened, the three of them were already walking away from the buffet.

“Kai, did Sehun really just say ‘threesome?’” Kyungsoo whispered.

“I think so,” Kai replied, still recovering from the shock.

“Damnit.”

Kai turned back to his boyfriend, exasperated.

“Uh, I mean, uh, sex should be between two lovers, right?” Kyungsoo quickly added.

Kai sent him a glare. “You bet it should.”

# Chapter 9

“You like him, don’t you?”

“Come on, Kai, we’ve been over this already. You’re the only one for me.”

“But you like him.”

“I want you! How many times do I have to repeat that?”

“You didn’t deny it, though.”

Okay, maybe Kyungsoo was wrong. Jealous Kai was a thousand times worse than inappropriate and carefree Kai.

“Kai, he’s a pornstar,” Kyungsoo said finally as they reached his room. “Everyone likes pornstars! That’s what they’re there for!”

“So you _do_ like him,” Kai grunted as he opened the door. “Do you—”

He stopped abruptly as loud moans and pants reached their ears. Kyungsoo looked inside and his face instantly reddened. At least now he knew where Luhan was.

The Chinese boy lifted his right arm and waved at them. He probably would have said something too, if his mouth wasn’t full of—

Kai slammed the door shut. “Well, that was awkward.”

“R-right,” Kyungsoo agreed, though heat kept building up in his cheeks.

Kai bit his lower lip. “Uh, let’s go to my room.”

Kyungsoo happily complied. Anywhere was better than right there, in front of that room, because even through the closed door, Kyungsoo could still hear some faint slapping sounds. Which only further drove his mind to think about stuff he should definitely not be thinking about given his current situation.

Once safely inside Kai’s room, Kyungsoo quickly sat down on his boyfriend’s bed. Kai sat down next to him. Talk about awkward.

“So…” Kai started.

“So…?”

Kai didn’t speak again.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “Well, it’s not a big deal. We just… uh, walked on them having sex. Nothing special about it. Right?”

“I really didn’t need to see Sehun’s sex face,” Kai mumbled.

Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows. “Really? You’ve never seen it before?”

“Of course I haven’t!” Kai defended himself immediately. “Why? Did you think I did?”

“You guys never, like, you know….” Kyungsoo couldn’t bring himself to ask the question.

“Never what, Soo?”

“Just forget I said anything,” Kyungsoo muttered. Why did he even ask?

“We never what?” Kai pressed on. “Tell me, Do Kyungsoo, what did you think Sehun and—”

Kyungsoo didn’t know what came over him. He just really wanted for Kai to shut up, and then there was all that built-up tension from the three days he hadn’t seen Jongin, and the sight of Luhan sucking off Kris fucking Wu probably contributed a lot, too…. Yep, that must have been it. Because otherwise, there’s no way Kyungsoo would ever pounce on Kai on his own.

Kai was clearly shocked by Kyungsoo’s sudden advance—he was completely frozen when Kyungsoo clashed their lips together—but he soon recovered, and instead of pushing Kyungsoo away, he returned the kiss passionately.

Kyungsoo moaned into the other’s mouth, pleased that he was not the only one who missed this so much. Kai was neither slow nor gentle as he’d vowed to be during this trip, which Kyungsoo greatly appreciated, because he needed this so bad.

Those past three days without Jongin were painful, and not only because of the argument (if Kyungsoo could even call it that). Kai had grown to be such a big part of his everyday life that Kyungsoo realized he couldn’t function properly without his boyfriend’s presence.

But this was hardly any time for philosophy—Kai was right here, making out with him, and Kyungsoo was starting to feel a little light-headed. Kai was rough, his tongue darting in and out of Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo could feel Kai’s fingers snaking their way under Kyungsoo’s shirt, and the sensation of the hot fingers against his skin made him gasp.

Kai wasted no time—he quickly stripped Kyungsoo of his shirt before pressing their lips together once again. The cold air of the room contrasted sharply with Kai’s touch, sending shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine. He pressed himself closer to Kai, eventually straddling the dancer.

Kai leaned back on the bed, letting his arms support both of them. Kyungsoo quickly broke off their kiss to take off Kai’s shirt. With a smile, he sunk down lower, kissing and sucking his way down Kai’s neck to his exposed torso.

Kai let out a suppressed groan as Kyungsoo began sucking on his nipple. “S-stop teasing, Soo.”

Kyungsoo just chuckled to himself. Kai was always so impatient when it came to foreplay. Kyungsoo would usually ignore his boyfriend’s pleas, but today was different. Kyungsoo was very eager, too, and so his fingers casually dropped down to Kai’s pants and began fumbling with the belt.

“Kyungsoo, _please_.”

There was something so inherently erotic and lustful about Kai’s voice that even though Kyungsoo wanted to keep teasing _just_ a little bit longer, lust overpowered him, and with a quick motion, he pulled his lover’s pants down in one quick motion.

Kai’s shaft was already fully erect, looking so inviting that Kyungsoo couldn’t help but drool at the sight of it. He met Kai’s gaze, and with a smirk, he very slowly licked the tip. Because he just had to be a tease.

Kai bit his lip, inhaling sharply as Kyungsoo finally engulfed the head in his mouth. He let his tongue run all over the sensitive organ, before sucking and slowly going further down. He used his hands to prevent Kai from bucking his hips upward.

After he got most of Kai’s dick slick with saliva, he finally began bobbing his head up and down. Kai’s breathing became erratic as he hissed and groaned. Kyungsoo hollowed his cheeks as he forced himself further down on the shaft, his eyes staying fixated on Kai’s face the entire time he blew him off.

“Holy shit,” Kai panted breathlessly. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s hair with his hand and guided Kyungsoo’s head into a rhythm. Kyungsoo finally released his grip and let Kai set his own pace as he just continued to suck on the hard member.

His own pants began to feel a little too tight, so Kyungsoo quickly undid the button and pulled out his neglected cock, stroking it at the same rhythm that Kai was face-fucking him. He didn’t know why, but he loved giving Kai head; he wasn’t really feeling pleasure from sucking the large rod, but it made him feel strangely satisfied. Maybe it was because of that random guy who once told him his lips were made for sucking dick.

Kyungsoo was brought back to reality when he felt Kai’s pace grow erratic. Kai was close, but he kept forcing Kyungsoo’s head down his cock. Kyungsoo wanted to pull away, but Kai wouldn’t loosen his grip. With one last hard trust, Kai exploded in his mouth, come flooding his throat. Kyungsoo did his best to swallow it all down, but it was hard, since Kai wouldn’t let go of his head, and so he started gagging.

Finally, Kai let go of him, and Kyungsoo quickly pulled away, coughing as he wiped Kai’s spunk off of his mouth. He looked at Kai with annoyance, but the latter just laughed it off.

“You’re an ass,” Kyungsoo muttered, glaring at his boyfriend.

“Why?” Kai asked with a chuckle, still coming down from his high.

“I hate you,” Kyungsoo continued. “You almost choked me! And you came! Now what?”

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Kai smiled at him before pulling him up into a deep kiss.

Moments later, he was flipped on his back, and now it was him on the receiving end of the mouth worship. Kai’s lips and tongue felt heavenly against his skin, and Kyungsoo mewled as Kai kept teasing his sensitive spots. He himself go completely, loudly moaning under Kai’s ministrations, the hot mouth kissing his stomach and those skillful hands caressing his waist.

Suddenly, he felt something invade his belly button, and he burst out in laughter. He glared down at Kai, who was smirking as he teased his ticklish spot. “Yah!”

“I’m just repaying you,” Kai replied smugly.

“I hate you so—oh fuck!”

He completely forgot what he was talking about when Kai took him into his mouth whole. He’d almost completely forgotten how good Kai was with his tongue down there. He was going much faster than Kyungsoo was, and Kyungsoo was too overwhelmed with sensations to react; he just lay there, his mouth letting out one loud groan after another as Kai kept swirling his tongue around his cock, occasionally licking the head and teasing the slit.

It was then that he felt the familiar, yet still strangely alien sensation of something prodding against his entrance. He tried to relax his body, but it was really hard with Kai doing what he was with his mouth. Kai’s slick finger circled around the rim a bit, before diving inside him. It wasn’t painful, but it was strange. Even after all those months, Kyungsoo was still not completely accustomed to the intrusive feeling.

Kai let go of Kyungsoo’s shaft with a loud pop before wrapping his free hand around it, stroking it gently as he added a second finger. He pulled himself up, kissing Kyungsoo on the latter’s neck.

The two fingers still weren’t too bad, Kyungsoo thought as he continued to breathe steadily, trying to slowly relax his muscles. Kai’s kisses were gentle now, fleeting, helping him loosen up.

The third finger soon joined in, and Kyungsoo was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable as they started scissoring him wider.

“It’s alright,” Kai whispered as he continued to push his fingers in and out of Kyungsoo.

“I know,” Kyungsoo replied breathlessly. “It’s not my first rodeo.”

Kai smiled at that and kissed Kyungsoo on his lips.

Kyungsoo whimpered as the fingers retracted. They felt strange inside him, but stranger outside now. “W-wait, where did you get lube from?”

“I always carry some when I’m around you,” Kai shrugs.

“What?” Kyungsoo exclaimed. “You—ah!”

Kyungsoo gasped as something much larger than those three fingers entered him. He tried to relax as much as he could, but it still felt a little painful as Kai slowly pushed in.

After the pain somewhat subsided, he gave Kai a small nod. Kai started to move slowly. Even though Kai coated himself with plenty of lube, Kyungsoo still felt like his insides were burning with each of Kai’s thrusts.

As Kai continued to roll his hips, his mouth found Kyungsoo’s and their lips joined. Kyungsoo welcomed this distraction, giving himself fully to the kiss. The pain faded away, and instead pleasure started to build inside him as Kai buried himself deeper and deeper inside him with each trust.

Kyungsoo’s nails dug into Kai’s back and he let out a suppressed whimper into Kai’s mouth as Kai hit the sensitive spot inside him. He shuddered at the overwhelming sensations all over his body. Kai changed the angle at which he thrust in, hitting Kyungsoo’s prostate over and over again.

It was all too much, and Kyungsoo had to break their kiss, moaning obscenely as waves of pleasure washed over him over and over again. He was dangerously close to his limit as his erection kept rubbing against Kai’s toned stomach.

“K-Kai,” Kyungsoo whimpered between his shallow breaths. “I-I’m gonna—”

“Come of me,” Kai whispered into his ear. His thrusts grew faster and sharper, and Kyungsoo couldn’t hold it anymore. He cried out in ecstasy as he was pushed over the edge, all the built-up tension relieved in a single moment as he came hard, thick white fluid splattering all over his chest and stomach.

Kai’s pace became erratic, his breathing short and shallow, and before not too long, he too reached orgasm, filling Kyungsoo completely. He pushed in and out several more times to ride out his high, before pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to Kyungsoo.

“That was….” Kai said, trailing off as he let out a long sigh.

“Amazing,” Kyungsoo finished for him.

“I love you so much, Soo,” Kai said, looking directly into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Kyungsoo smiled weakly. “I guess we can forget the whole ‘taking it slow’ thing now, huh?”

Kai chuckled. “It was never going to work anyway.”

Not with them, it was not. Yes, they might have skipped a couple of steps along the way, but that didn’t mean that their relationship was any less valuable than that of any other couples who enjoyed long dates, Kyungsoo finally realized. In the end, Kai was the only one for him, and that was all that mattered.

# Chapter 10

“So you’re telling me you fucked the very first evening of the cruise.”

Well, if put that way, Kyungsoo had to admit that Baekhyun had a point. “Blame Luhan for that!”

“Oh, please,” Baekhyun snorted. “What could Luhan _possibly_ do to be blamed for your insatiable sex drive?”

Kyungsoo could feel his face heat up at the accusation. “Excuse me?! I don’t have an insatiable sex drive! And besides, if you saw what I saw, you’d understand!”

He proceeded to quickly tell Baekhyun everything that’d happened on that first day of the cruise, leaving nothing out. But for some reason, Baekhyun didn’t look like he was too impressed.

“So what, you saw Luhan get his freak on,” he simply shrugged.

Kyungsoo decided to just ignore the fact that Baekhyun used that phrase of all the things he could have said. “Hello? Didn’t you listen to me? He was with Kris Wu!”

Baekhyun still didn’t look impressed. “And I know Kris Wu from…?”

Kyungsoo blinked. “Seriously, Baek?”

Baekhyun shrugged again. He pulled out his phone and started quickly tapping the screen. “Hmm, let me see… nope, I don’t have anyone named ‘Kris’ in my friend list… maybe he’s a celebrity? Hmm….”

Kyungsoo was at loss for words.

“Oh!” Baekhyun suddenly exclaimed. “Uh, he’s pretty hot, I give you that… but I still think Channie is hotter… and he’s a porn star? Is this the guy you jerk off to?”

Kyungsoo chose to not comment on that.

“Still, I don’t see how this would make Luhan responsible,” Baekhyun continued. “I mean, if seeing hot guys fucking is all you guys need to forget about your argument and jump at each other, then by the same logic, you should have been fucking every time you heard Channie and—oh. Oh!”

Kyungsoo didn’t need to be a mind reader to know that both of them were thinking about that time Kai dry-humped him while Baekhyun was very loudly announcing to the whole world where exactly he wanted Chanyeol. As blood rushed into his cheeks, he tried, not too subtly, to change the topic of the conversation.

“So, what have you two been doing all this time?”

Not smooth, and not really effective. But it was the best he could muster at the time.

“Really?” Baekhyun said with a raised eyebrow. “Are you really asking that right now?”

“Why?” Kyungsoo frowned. What was wrong with asking that? True, he wasn’t really curious, because he already knew that the couple probably used that as an opportunity to mate on every surface they had not mated on before. He only wanted to make sure that his bed was not one of those surfaces, and since Baekhyun had that habit of being very detailed when describing his sexual life, he would… oh. “Wait, Baek, it’s not what—”

“Whoa, I can’t believe this!” Baekhyun gasped. “And to think I’ve told you every juicy detail about what Channie and I do! You really are a pervert, Kyungie!”

“Who, me?”

“Yes, you!” Baekhyun nodded. “You know, Kyungie, every time I called you a creep so far, I’ve always meant it only as a joke. Even all those times that I teased you about wanting Chanyeol’s dick, I was never serious. I just wanted to tease you. I always thought that you got red because you were angry at me, but I really never expected this! You really did want it!”

He could deny it, but Kyungsoo doubted Baekhyun would believe him at this point. If Baekhyun made up his mind about it, he could even believe that the Earth was a cube. “Baek, listen to me, I know you’re upset, but—”

“Upset?” Baekhyun repeated. His lips curled up into a devilish grin. “No, Kyungie, I’m not upset! How could I be? I’ve finally managed to convert you to the dark side! All those years of purity are finally gone! You’re one of us now!”

“Wait, what?”

“You don’t know how much I suffered these years!” Baekhyun continued excitedly. “You’ve always been so prude that it was impossible to talk about guys with you! But now you’ve gotta tell me everything!”

Kyungsoo was seriously lost now. “I don’t think I follow—”

But Baekhyun was Baekhyun, and he would always have it his way. “It’s okay! We can go slowly! We can do it game style, too, if you want! Twenty questions? Why not? So, you ask me a question and I ask you one, and you have to answer honestly! Okay? Okay, call!”

Sometimes, Kyungsoo really wondered if Baekhyun didn’t have some sort of mental disorder. “Baek, are you even listening to me?”

“Of course I am!” Baekhyun quickly answered. “Okay, my turn. So, how big is Kai?”

“YAH BYUN BAEKHYUN!”

Somehow, much to Kyungsoo’s surprise, they actually ended up playing the twenty question game. After a lot of initial awkwardness, confusion and yelling, Kyungsoo realized that it wasn’t as bad as he made it out to be. Sure, there was the issue of Baekhyun being a little too curious about Kai’s body, but after Baekhyun promised that he’d always respect the “bros before hos” code (since when was Kai considered a “ho” anyway?), he sort of relaxed and found that talking openly with Baekhyun about sex was not the nightmare he’d always feared it to be.

“So you spent two weeks on the ship just snuggled in bed together?” Baekhyun asked with a raised eyebrow. “You kept texting me that you’re really busy!”

“I was!” Kyungsoo retorted. “I was busy snuggling in bed with Kai!”

“You guys really…” Baekhyun pursed his lips disapprovingly. He then pulled out his phone and shoved it into Kyungsoo’s hand. “Look at all the pictures Luhan sent me!”

Kyungsoo just shrugged. “So what?”

“All you sent me was ‘I’m busy Baek talk to you later,’ that’s what,” Baekhyun scoffed. “Some best friend you are.”

“As I’ve told you, I _was_ busy,” Kyungsoo repeated.

“Sure,” Baekhyun snorted. “Well, at least you got your trust issue sorted out.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo muttered. Suddenly, a thought came to him. “Wait—wasn’t it you who originally suggested me to try to make him jealous?”

“You kept asking me to help you!” Baekhyun defended himself. “You asked me for advice, so you totally deserved whatever you had coming your way!”

“So it’s all my fault now?” Kyungsoo muttered.

“Well, it certainly wasn’t my idea for you to make out with that dimwitted blondhead in front of your boyfriend,” Baekhyun shrugged. “Speaking of which, what’s he up to these days?”

Kyungsoo smirked. “Are you actually worried about him?”

Baekhyun almost choked. “What? Me? Worried about that idiot? Hell no!”

They spent another half hour talking about everything and anything that came to their minds. Kyungsoo hadn’t felt so much at ease since forever. It seemed like with each passing minutes, his worries and insecurities would slowly fade away, replaced by an unexpected surge of self-confidence and self-awareness.

“Hey, Baek,” Kyungsoo said after a momentary silence.

“What?”

Kyungsoo took a deep breath before continuing. “How do you really know you’re in love?”

“How do I know—really, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun confusedly. “What?”

“I thought you got this whole issue figured out!” Baekhyun groaned.

“It’s… complicated,” Kyungsoo sighed. “I mean, I know now that he really cares a lot about me, and I care a lot about him too. It’s just… how do I know what we feel for each other is love?”

“Okay, this settles it,” Baekhyun said after a while. “You two are going on a date.”

“What?”

“You’re going on a date!” Baekhyun repeated. “And because I’ve seen how you two handle date plans when left on your own, it’s gonna be a double date with me and Channie.”

“But I don’t think that—”

“I don’t care what you think,” Baekhyun said dismissively. “The four of us are going on a double date, whether you like it or not. We’re going to show you how a proper couple should be like!”

Somehow, Kyungsoo doubted that his two best friends qualified as a proper couple.

“So, what are you waiting for?” Baekhyun said after a while. “Call your boyfriend home!”

Kyungsoo blinked. “What? You want to go right now?”

“You want to go next year or what?” Baekhyun shrugged. “We don’t have any plans anyway. So call him and tell him to get his ass over here right now!”

Kyungsoo pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Kai’s number. As soon as Kai picked up, he started. “Hey, Kai, Baekhyun insists that you come home right now so we can—”

“Soo, I don’t think this is a good time,” Kai said into the phone quietly.

“Is something wrong?” Kyungsoo asked carefully.

“Ren’s gone.”

# Chapter 11

"It's all my fault," Kai murmured, burrowing his face in his hands. "I… before I went home, I… I said some things to him…."

Kyungsoo instinctively wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's shoulders. "It's not your fault, Kai."

They were in the middle of Sehun and Ren's shared studio. After the phone call, Kyungsoo immediately rushed over to see everything with his own eyes. Most of Ren's belongings were gone, and he left no note. They had tried to call his phone at least a dozen times, but they reached voicemail every time. It had been almost two hours now, and they still had no news.

"I should have apologized," Kai whispered almost inaudibly. "I should have—"

"No, Kai," Kyungsoo stopped him. "Stop trying to take the blame. If anyone's to blame, then it's me. I was the one who caused all of this."

"But—"

"No buts," Kyungsoo shook his head. "It's going to be alright, okay? Don't jump to any conclusions just yet."

The apartment door suddenly opened, and both Kyungsoo and Kai looked up immediately—but it was just Sehun standing in the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sehun said sheepishly, "but do you think we need to call the police?"

"We should, shouldn't we?" Kai replied, quickly standing up from the floor. "I mean, who knows how long it's been. We've been gone for two weeks. He could've left at any time. What if…?"

He didn't finish the sentence. Sehun and Kyungsoo exchanged an uneasy look, and Sehun pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed 119 and exited out of the room again.

"This… this wasn't supposed to happen," Kai mutters. "I… what do I do, Soo?"

"It's going to be alright," Kyungsoo tried to reassure him, but it was not easy, since Kyungsoo himself wasn't sure if it _was_ going to be alright. It was all his fault—he'd hurt Kai before, and just when it seemed like they'd finally get over it, he'd done it again. And to think that all of this could have been avoided had Kyungsoo just talked to Kai since the very beginning…

Minutes felt like hours as the two of them waited inside the apartment. Neither of them spoke, and so the dead silence inside was just interrupted by the occasional sob from Kai. Kyungsoo desperately wanted to say something to make his boyfriend feel better, but he couldn't think of anything that would make Kai feel any better.

Finally, the door opened again, and Sehun stepped inside, followed by two officers.

"Evening," they greeted Kyungsoo and Kai. "You must be friends, too. Well, great, at least we'll get a better picture of what's happened here. Can you tell us why you think your friend ran away?"

"Sure," Kai quickly nodded and started talking.

Kyungsoo just couldn't understand. No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't imagine why Ren would run away from here. It wasn't like he didn't know what he was getting into when he'd agreed to help Kyungsoo.

Heck, he not only did he know, he predicted everything. Ren knew that Kai was at home preparing dinner for Kyungsoo, and yet he still kissed Kyungsoo—no, he kissed Kyungsoo _because_ he knew Kai would be there to see it.

Ren wanted Kai to see. Kyungsoo wanted to make Kai jealous, and there was no better way than for Kai to witness that scene. And when all was said and done, Ren still kept taunting Kai, to drive him even more angry. It was all planned.

So why would Ren run away?

"So, you had an argument with your friend, because he kissed your boyfriend here, right?" the officer reaffirmed. "And then you all left on a cruise for two weeks."

"Well, I went to my hometown first," Kai corrected him. "I stayed there for a few days, and then I came back here."

"And you," the officer turned to Kyungsoo. "Did you talk to him after your… affair?"

"I—actually yes, I did," Kyungsoo nodded, although he didn't quite like the officer's wording. "He came to see me a while after. He said… he said I probably won't see him again."

"Well, that changes things," the officer said, taking a long breath. "I guess it might be a missing person's case, after all. I'll need to take a look around, to see if there's anything—"

The front door suddenly swung open, and everyone inside turned their attention to the raven-haired boy in the doorway.

Ren looked around the studio, confused. "Guys, what's going on?"

* * * * *

"Seriously?" Chanyeol cackled as Kyungsoo finished the story. "You guys are such idiots!"

"How could we have known?" Kyungsoo exclaimed defensively. He was feeling stupid enough already without Baekhyun having to rub it in.

"But no, seriously, Kai," Baekhyun laughed, almost as hard as his boyfriend. "It didn't occur to any of you that he might have just gone home for Christmas?"

Yes, that's right. It turned out that Ren had just gone home for the winter break, and that his phone had died on the way back. End of story.

"Kai, maybe we should just go home—"

"NO!" Baekhyun shouted immediately, making several people around them jump in surprise. "Kyungie, you promised me! We're going on a double date, whether you like it or not!"

Kyungsoo sighed in surrender. There was no way he could back out of this now.

"So, what are we going to do?" Kai asked. "Are we like… going to buy couple shirts and hang our locks on the Namsan Tower?"

"That is _so_ 2010," Baekhyun snorts.

"But," Chanyeol interjects, "since you guys have never gone on an official date, that is exactly what we're going to do."

"But Channie, do we really have to go up there on foot?" Baekhyun whined. "It's so cold! We could just take a cable car or something—"

"But hiking is good for health!" Chanyeol retorted. "We can buy couple stuff on the way, too. Plus, I recently saw it on TV, the guy from Descendants and his idol friend walked up there _and_ back! Come to think of it, that idol guy kind of reminded me of my teammate in high school…."

And so hiking they went. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were walking briskly (Baekhyun noticeably less so) and held hands at all times, drawing attention of quite a few people ("Yes, this is my boyfriend, yes, we're hot, no, you can't touch his ass…").

Kyungsoo was not quite as fond of public display of affection, and neither was Kai, but seeing the other pair so happy made him a little bit self-conscious. And apparently Kai didn't want to lose out, and so at some point Kyungsoo found Kai's arm wrapped around his shoulder. And he didn't really mind.

"There!" Baekhyun squealed excitedly as they were passing by a row of street vendors. Kyungsoo followed his best friend's gaze and landed on a place selling ear warmers. "Come on, guys, let's go check it out!"

He basically dragged Chanyeol with him, and Kai and Kyungsoo followed. The vendor sold a surprising collection of ear warmers in all sizes and colors.

"Let's see," Kai hummed as he browsed through them. He pulled out a pair and turned to Kyungsoo. "I think these will suit you."

He quickly put them over Kyungsoo's ears and snickered.

"What?" Kyungsoo blinked. "Do I look weird?"

"N-no," Kai chuckled. "You look perfect!"

Somehow, Kyungsoo didn't quite trust his boyfriend, and so he quickly looked for a mirror and checked out his reflection.

The warmers were in neutral grey color, and they didn't look half that bad on him, Kyungsoo thought. The only problem was what was on them.

Cat ears.

"Are you kidding me?" Kyungsoo breathed out, his face frozen.

"But they're adorable!" Kai insisted. He grabbed another matching pair and put them over his own ears. "See! Now we match!"

Kyungsoo looked at Kai and his expression melted. Yes, Kai looked just as silly as Kyungsoo in these, but he was right—they were adorable.

"Just this once," Kyungsoo muttered.

He turned to the seller, who was just serving Baekhyun ("Do you have XXL size? I don't think these will cover my boyfriend's ears—" "Screw you, Baek.").

"Hey, let me pay for it," Kai said, pulling out his wallet.

"Why?" Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm your boyfriend, I should—"

"So am I!" Kyungsoo retorted.

"But I don't want you to spend your money—"

"Geez, Kai, it's my parents' card," Kyungsoo shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh, you’re paying, Kyungie?" Baekhyun perked up before quickly turning to the merchant. "My friend over there will pay for it."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but said nothing. He quickly handed his card over to the man behind the counter and paid for the ear warmers, and before long, they continued on their hike.

As they kept following the road to the tower, Kyungsoo couldn't help but notice that Kai had fallen very silent.

"What's wrong?" Kyungsoo asked softly.

"It's nothing," Kai shook his head.

Kyungsoo shrugged, about to let the matter go, but a few seconds later, Kai spoke up again.

"I guess it's just… weird," Kai sighed. "I'm not used to being on the receiving end, you know. My friends who date always pay for their girlfriends' stuff. I mean, I know you're not my _girlfriend_ , yeah, but it still feels… weird, you know? And I know that your family is rich and you don't have to worry about money, but still…"

Kyungsoo nodded in understanding. He could totally understand Kai's viewpoint. "Well, in that case I guess we can… share the costs?"

"Can we?" Kai asked. "I just feel really bad for, you know, kind of taking advantage of you for the past couple of months. With rent and all…."

"But I really don't want to collect rent from you," Kyungsoo frowned. "It would just feel too weird. Almost dirty, to take money from my boyfriend so he can live with me."

"I guess that's true, too," Kai hummed.

It took them another thirty minutes before they finally reached their destination. Of course, Kyungsoo had been here on the mountaintop before, but being here with his significant other felt very gratifying for some reason.

"Do you think our lock is still here, Baek?" Chanyeol wonders.

"Why wouldn’t it be?" Baekhyun grins and runs off to the railing. "It should be somewhere around here!"

"You guys did this already?" Kai asked as he and Kyungsoo follow the couple.

"Yeah, at the end of our second year in high school," Chanyeol answered, joining his boyfriend in the search for their love padlock. "Kyungsoo dragged us to Seoul for no reason and then disappeared, and so we went here to chill."

"Speaking of which," Baekhyun said, "why did we go to Seoul that day, Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo felt blood rushing up to his cheeks as he remembered that day….

"Here!" Chanyeol yelled victoriously, finally locating the padlock. "Baek, look! It's still intact! PCY heart BBH, right here!"

"Wow, that's so cool," Kai exclaimed as he inspected the padlock with the pair. "Wait, May twenty-second? I had a dance competition in Seoul that day, too. What a coincidence!"

Baekhyun suddenly looked up, blinking. "You were? But—wait. No way."

Kyungsoo tried his best to pretend not to hear anything, but he was starting to feel really hot in the face despite it being at least negative ten.

"You were here because of him!" Baekhyun exclaims, finally putting two and two together. "Oh. My. God. You had a crush on Kai this whole time!"

Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun, sending him a 'shut-up-or-else' look, but Baekhyun didn't seem to care. "Oh, god, now _everything_ makes so much more sense!"

"Is that true, Soo?" Kai asked, perplexed. "I thought you said you just started to like me when I moved in!"

Kyungsoo cursed to himself. He was going to take this to his grave, but now the secret was out of the bag, and he really just wanted to dig himself a hole.

"Everything makes so much more sense now," Baekhyun continued. "That's why you went to try out for the soccer team in second year!"

Chanyeol burst out laughing as he recalled that day. "Damn, I almost forgot about that! That was when we met, wasn't it?"

"Can we not talk about this?" Kyungsoo begged, his face growing as red as a tomato. "Please, guys?"

"Why, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Baekhyun sneered. "And to think I really believed you when you said you liked Myungsoo… I even had a couple name for you guys…"

"So you liked me for two years?" Kai asked, also smiling.

"Three, actually," Kyungsoo muttered. "Can we really not talk about this? It's so embarrassing."

"Wow," Kai exclaimed, grinning. "You liked me for three whole years? And you never even talked to me!"

"I was scared!" Kyungsoo groaned. "You were you, and I was I! You were the most popular guy at school—"

"Hey, I was the most popular guy at school," Baekhyun interjected.

"—and I was a total nobody!" Kyungsoo finished. "I didn't think it could work out, so I just… quietly observed."

"Quietly my ass," Baekhyun snickered.

"You should have told me," Kai muttered. "Then we'd probably be celebrating our third anniversary together."

"Aww," Baekhyun cooed. "Look at them, Channie! So cute!"

"Eh, we'll just leave you two to figure it out on your own," Chanyeol said as he pulled on Baekhyun's arm. "Come on, Baek."

"But I want to see if they kiss and Kyungsoo faints again or—"

"Hush!"

And with that, Chanyeol dragged his boyfriend away to give Kyungsoo and Kai some privacy.

"S-so, what do we do now?" Kyungsoo asked Kai, who was now blushing a little, too.

Kai scratched his head nervously. "Uh, do you want to, you know, get a padlock, too?"

Kyungsoo's lips curled into a wide smile. "I would love to."

# Epilogue

" _Channie, you've been a bad, bad boy, haven't you_?"

" _I-I'm sorry, Daddy._ "

Oh hell no. Not one of _those_ nights again, Kyungsoo groaned on the inside.

"Well, this is awkward," Kai whispered next to him.

Chanyeol's moans gradually got louder and louder, and Kyungsoo was really on the verge of barging into the next room. This was the fourth time this week already; Kyungsoo had an important exam the following day, and he desperately needed to get some sleep. If only there was a way for him to get back at the couple…

" _Argh, Daddy!_ " Chanyeol screamed as a wet, slapping sound resonated through the apartment.

"Shit," Kai cursed. "Is Baek spanking him?"

Kyungsoo tried really, _really_ hard not to imagine what was happening behind the thin wall that separated the two bedrooms. "L-let's just ignore them."

Kai gulped. "I can't."

At the exact same time, Kyungsoo shifted slightly, and his thigh rubbed against Kai's thigh bone, which seemed a little too hard today for some reason…. Oh.

_SLAP!_

" _Tell Daddy you won't misbehave again,_ " Baekhyun grunted.

" _I-I won't! I promise, Daddy!_ " Chanyeol whined.

_SLAP!_

"Tell me that's not what I think it is," Kyungsoo deadpanned.

"I can't help it," Kai whispered back. "It's _hot_."

"Seriously?"

_SLAP!_

" _Are you gonna hide Daddy's toys again?"_

_SLAP!_

" _Argh!_ "

_SLAP!_

" _Answer me!_ " Baekhyun hissed.

" _B-but Channie doesn't want those things inside Daddy,_ " Chanyeol whimpered. " _Channie doesn't like competition!_ "

"Fuck," Kai grunted, and Kyungsoo swore he could feel his boyfriend's "bone" throb even through the fabric. "Soo, I can't take this. Remember what happened just after I moved in and those two did this?"

Oh, Kyungsoo definitely remembered. That was almost two years ago now, during their third night together, just after Baekhyun's man-period. The night when Kai practically raped Kyungsoo's thigh.

" _Oh?_ " Baekhyun chuckled. " _Is that what was bothering you, baby? Well, if that's the case, you should have just said something._ "

" _D-daddy-_ "

" _Say it, Channie,_ " Baekhyun moaned. " _Do you want to go inside your Daddy? Do you want to stuff Daddy with your big fat cock?_ "

"Shit!" Kai panted. "Soo, I-"

Before Kai could finish whatever he was going to say, Kyungsoo silenced him with his mouth. Their tongues intertwined, Kyungsoo slowly climbed on top of Kai, letting his hands explore his boyfriend's muscular body.

"Whoa," Kai breathed out when they finally separated. "W-what's gotten into you?"

"Might as well have some fun if I can't sleep," Kyungsoo replied with a shrug before straddling Kai.

"S-shit," Kai gasped as Kyungsoo started rocking his hips up and down. "Soo, I won't last long if you do this!"

"Then you should get your pants off before you ruin them," Kyungsoo smirked as he quickly pulled off his shirt.

Growling, Kai lifted Kyungsoo off of him, just for long enough for him to pull Kyungsoo's boxers down, before he slammed the smaller man right back on his crotch.

Kyungsoo winced as he felt a finger prod at his entrance. "K-Kai!"

"You're the one who told me to hurry up," Kai smirked before he pushed the first finger into Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Kai's neck as he got on his knees, lifting his bottom up so Kai had easier access. He rubbed their erections together, creating that wonderful friction between them as Kai's finger moved in and out of him.

"S-so good—argh!" Kyungsoo yelped as another digit was added. He buried his face in Kai's shoulder, panting softly as his senses were quickly becoming overwhelmed.

"How are you still so tight after all this time," Kai wondered as he dug his fingers deeper and deeper into Kyungsoo's hole.

"Obviously I don't get enough practice," Kyungsoo muttered. Kai's fingers felt so good inside him, and he couldn't wait until they were replaced by the real thing.

"Really, now?" Kai chuckled. "We'll have to fix that, then."

And with those words, he added the third finger, and this time Kyungsoo let out a painful hiss.

"Shh, it's going to be fine," Kai whispered, kissing Kyungsoo on his neck.

Kyungsoo moaned loudly, unable to hold back anymore. Between Kai's heavenly fingers in his ass, their crotches grinding together and Kai's mouth on his neck sucking on the sensitive skin, there was no way he could keep all those sensations in check anymore.

" _Wait, Channie, what was that?_ "

" _What was what?_ "

" _I thought I heard somebody moaning…_ "

"Let them taste their own medicine," Kai grunted as he pulled out his fingers. "Moan for me, baby."

Kyungsoo felt Kai's hand fish out the hard member out of his boxers and he shuddered as Kai's hand slowly navigate his hips to it.

"Ready?" Kai whispered as he positioned himself at Kyungsoo's entrance.

Kyungsoo replied by sinking himself on the throbbing cock.

"Shit!" Kai gasped inch by inch, Kyungsoo lowered himself until Kai was balls deep inside him.

Wincing in pain, Kyungsoo just sat on top of Kai for a second to adjust to the sudden fullness inside him. After several moments, the pain finally subsided, and that was the cue for Kyungsoo to start rocking his hips once again.

"Yeah, that's it," Kai panted, throwing his head back into the pillow. "You're riding me so good, Soo."

Kyungsoo opened his mouth, but he couldn't say anything; instead, only moans of pleasure came out.

" _Channie, I swear to god I'm hearing someone moan!_ "

" _It's just us, Daddy, who else-_ "

At that time, Kai hit that sweet spot inside him, making Kyungsoo yelp as he continued to impale himself on top of Kai.

" _SHIT, KYUNGIE, WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT HERE!_ " Baekhyun screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Well, so are we!" Kyungsoo yelled back, not stopping even for a second. Kai was panting heavily beneath him, obviously very turned on by whatever the shit was going on between the two rooms.

"Let's switch position," Kai whispered, and Kyungsoo obeyed. Wrapping his arms around Kai's shoulders, he lets his boyfriend lift him up from the bed without pulling out. Soon, his back was pressed against the wall that separated them from Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

"Let's see how they like this," Kai grinned and thrusts his hips deep inside Kyungsoo.

"K-Kai!" Kyungsoo screamed, wrapping his legs around Kai's waist as the other kept fucking him into the wall.

" _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!_ " Baekhyun shouted. " _ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING KIDDING ME?!_ "

But Kyungsoo paid him no attention; all he could think about was how good it felt to have Kai repeatedly hitting his prostate and how his own dick was rubbing against Kai's toned stomach. He buried his face in Kai's shoulder, gritting his teeth, but still he couldn't help but yelp with each of Kai's deep thrusts as he feels his release nearing.

"That's right," Kai grunted in his hear. "You love this, don't you?"

"Y-yeah," Kyungsoo moaned, arching back. "K-Kai, I'm coming!"

Kai thrusted in deep, stilling himself as Kyungsoo rode out his orgasm, covering his and Kai's chest with cum. Kyungsoo didn't know how long it took to recover; all he could think about was how amazing it felt to release with Kai lodged deep inside him.

Finally, after catching his breath, he nodded at Kai, who once again picked his pace, pushing in and out of Kyungsoo's oversensitive body.

" _THAT'S IT, I'M SO DONE!_ "

" _B-but Baek, we haven't—_ "

" _I DON'T CARE_!"

A few more thrusts and Kai pulled out of Kyungsoo, who immediately collapsed onto the floor. With all the strength he could muster in his body, he got on his knees and knelt in front of his boyfriend, staring up at him in anticipation as Kai rubbed himself with his hand, until he groaned and his cock erupted, thick ropes of milky white release covering Kyungsoo's face.

At that exact moment the door flung open, and a very angry Byun Baekhyun wearing only Chanyeol's oversized shirt stomped inside. "ARE YOU GUYS—OH MY GOD MY EYES AAAAAAARGH!"

The door slammed shut once again, and a very scarred Byun Baekhyun runs screaming back into his own bedroom. "MY EYES, CHANNIE, MY EYES! I CANNOT UNSEE WHAT I JUST SAW! KYUNGIE'S FACE—AAAAAAARGH!"

"Seriously, what did you expect when you barged in?" Kai laughed as he grabbed a toast from the pan.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking!" Baekhyun exclaimed. "You guys never fuck when we're home, so I thought you were just trying to mess with us! How would I know that I'd find _him_ at your feet like that! Nice dick, by the way, do you wanna—"

"BAEK!" Chanyeol yelled.

Kyungsoo felt his face heat up again at the mention of last night's events. He grabbed his glass of milked and gulped it down to try to cool off a bit.

"But no, seriously, I never would have thought that he'd let you give him a facial," Baekhyun finished.

"Well, FYI, he prefers to swallow," Kai winked at him.

Baekhyun made a very disturbed face. "Eww, Kai, TMI, TMI!" Then he turned around to look at Kyungsoo across the table, who had just put down his milk glass and was absentmindedly licking off the milk above his lips. "EWW! WHY ARE YOU TWO SO DISGUSTING!"

With that, he stood up from the table and ran out of the kitchen, making vomiting sound as he went.

"Yeah, that's disgusting, dude," Chanyeol agreed and he too made his way out, shaking his head.

"Well, at least now they know how it feels," Kai chuckled and took a bite from the toast.

"Say, Kai," Kyungsoo said slowly. "I've been meaning to ask you this since last night."

"Yeah?" Kai raised his eyebrow.

"How did you know that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were fucking that night two years ago?" Kyungsoo asked. "You know, when you… accidentally humped my leg? I thought you were asleep, weren't you?"

Kai's hand with the toast froze mid-air. He blinked several times, then began looking around until his eyes landed on the clock. "Oh, my, look at the time! I need to get going, I will be late for class, okay, see you tonight, bye baby!"

And with that, Kai too dashed out of the kitchen.

"Yah, Kim Jongin, answer my question!"


End file.
